Akame Ga Kill: Cursed
by krappy
Summary: How long was the day when I first, mindlessly, lead myself into this path? As a matter in fact, what year is this? I can't remember. It's all a blur to me. For so long, I've been living. All I want to break this cycle of madness. But yet, more obstacles comes in my way. How long do I have to endure this? Just to find and accomplish my ultimate goal: Peace. (Ch. 4: 34%)
1. Chapter 1: And So, His Story Begins

**Prologue**

* * *

Immortality.

For centuries people have desired to transcend the limits of a temporary life, yearning for the ultimately unattainable goal of immortality. The thoughts alone of one being immortal is extremely alluring. To live in an ageless body, eternal youth, have unlimited amount of time in the world to accomplish something that every human being has ever thought of. Immortality has always been a myth, absurd to be exact among the living.

Some may view this a gift from deity's, granting you a unique gift that no other human being has ever received nor will ever be gifted. To be able to forever escape the grasp of death, to be able to search and discover more about the world itself.

Though, while one can view this a gift, that doesn't mean it can go pass by through with out any flaws. One desire to remain ignorant and intentionally set their minds to focus on the pros rather than the cons. Immortality is worse than death.

However, while it does have some various amount of logical arguments for both pros and cons.

Everyone dies. In reality, immortality is nothing more then mortality with no foreseeable end. Unfortunately, having transcended natural deaths, humans will have to face the reality that one day they will perish. Immortality brings nothing more than despair. It's an intriguing thoughts that you get to live many generations to witness what the future has in store.

But, for some sort of prize, you never physically aged, while mentally you do. Your loves ones that you treasure them for life, no matter who they are, you'll outlive them and force to watch them perish away leaving you alone. As the cycle of heartache continues.

Every single individual who were born in your era vanishes while you remain alone. The pain the plunges through, emotionally, physically, or mentally. Discover and witness the gruesome foul fiend actions that every living soul are capable off. Actions that you never thought that a human being would commit an act towards animals or another of their own kind, wether be elderly, men, women, children's, or newborns. It's despicable.

Unfortunately, immortality would soon be plunge through into a single poor soul. A soul who wanders onto his surfaces and watches time continues to pass and leave the previous generations of centuries behind. Long forgotten.

An immature mistake he committed that lead to his unforeseen circumstances. An act that he desperately wishes to undo and forget. The consequences he must forcefully live through and watch people go by and go, to never come cross paths ever again. No matter how many companions, friends, family, comrades, wives, children's he forms. They all soon leave him. With his only curse by his side, his phenomenal power that he burdens with.

A story that will soon outspread across regions, that will inspire fear, awe, and weariness. An unforeseen force storms through the world and shaken its core.

The boy who was, misfortunately, cursed by his own actions that lead him to his own doom.

Tatsumi.

* * *

Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today? Today is the present. The past that you relished and yet deplore. The future that It awaits yet apprehend. This roller coaster, called life, can astounds anybody with a sudden feeling of wonder and astonishment at times or strikes nefariously. At a point it's like a congruous, concordant blend of bliss and felicity and at other times it's just outrageously wicked.

Experiencing mirth at the fullest, then leaves despondent and in a state of melancholy. Patiently waiting anticipating the life's thrilling adventures, waiting to enshroud its deepest mysteries. You knowing that not the perils that life withholds, nevertheless, anybody has the will choose to live it to the fullest and revel every aspect of it.

However, there are plenty of individuals in this world who don't share the same view. Some of their own circumstances plunge by great misfortune while plenty don't see the point nor any reasons to continue living. Although, while misfortune continues to spread across the world to the each living beings and creatures.

A sole who has his days, struggling to continue and live with the lack of reasons, inspiration or motivation to keep on living in his world. A traveler who endlessly witness every aspect of what the world itself has to offer, he'd seen every string of it. The gruesome and disturbing acts that humanity are capable of committing that you would never thought of.

Wars. Wars were fought by turning the strengths of opposing societies into the tools of their destruction. For their greatest strength was their liberalism, their will for all to feel welcome and included in society. All it needed was a shove into politically correct anarchy with the needs of the many being subverted to the needs of a few.

Many deaths, hundreds or thousands, can make a lasting impression to be used for good or bad intentions. Millions of deaths were the ticket, make it bloody enough and people will keep on eating their meals. They just aren't wired to cope with that kind of devastation and so we don't, like a safety shutdown. So the path for the warlords was simple, make sure the death tolls are as high as possible. Wars are always problematic for pointless reasons to fight.

The horrors of countless acts of murders that living beings are capable enough to commit. The sickening smell of metal and rotting flesh blanketing the air in a choking aroma still remains to his senses, a smell that he's familiar with, that he was so used to it. Corpses devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. Just from the sheer thoughts made his stomach heaved, the smell of rotting meat. Most commonly, every soul who were slay, their eyelids commonly stares into nothingness, while their lip-less mouth hung open.

Their final expression: terror. No matter who they were, whether be newborns, adults, elderly, children's, it doesn't matter. Such gruesome acts be used on them to claim their life's for the sheer pleasure of it, the thrill for the hunt, or possessed the strength of unmeasurable, sparing no one.

He'd witnessed it all, but he's the one who shouldn't speak about murder. Regrets and guilt forever plunging within him as days comes and goes. Although, not all acted corrupted, greedy, evil, and power hungry spiritual fiends that were disguised in human flesh. They're still various amount of gentle souls with righteous pure hearts that believe in the good. Unfortunately, they, too, suffered the most; killed, ravaged, taken advantage of their good will. All for nothing. Even some taking on the wrong route, a route that lead themselves into the hands of evil.

Despite the fact that this sole living being spectated the repulsive negatively horizon side of Mother Earth. Though, that doesn't mean he overlooked the positively that the world has to offer.

The beauty in nature. The beauty of nature can have a profound effect upon everyone's senses, those gateways from the outer world to the inner, whether it results in disbelief in its very existence feelings such as awe, wonder, or amazement. In nature beauty may be discerned in all things and places, even in the most unexpected regions of the world. There is beauty in the variety of flowers, birds, animals and plants, many of which are vividly colorful. There is beauty in mountains, valleys and hills, and in the skies. Thus, beauty can be found in all the creations of God.

Such as now, this very moment, the single composed being standing in a isolated wilderness.

An early autumn morning and a frosty chill hung in the air. The sweet surrendering scent of the morning dew filled the forest with a scent that did not belong on earth. Autumn leaves from the tall trees lay scattered on the forest floor; each of them turning brittle brown; there was a sound like dried cereal being crunched underfoot, pushing their papery remains deep into the soft soil.

The dark shadows of the voluminous trees and the surrounding bushes had become the backbone of the forest, standing as passive protectors of a peaceful place. The autumn sun rose in a hurry as if trying to make up for setting too early the evening before, blooming into the pale sky with a warm mellow glow, sending what was left of the moon packing until its next shift guarding the night. By mid morning sky was a brilliant baby blue.

The river has a strength that is reflected in the trees. It flows on with confidence, taking the form of the river bed, billions of drops moving together. The community of trees stands tall, trunks reaching into the blue above, light filtering through leaves like perfect stained glass.

The wanderer bright green eyes vision was welcomed by group of flowers lay scattered on the grass like frozen flames, bringing their cool blaze in this morning day, watching the tiny, yellow flowers lift themselves out of the permafrost and into the cold, cruel world.

"...Amazing." The wheel of emotions overwhelms the young men's core, modeled as a combination of amazed and inspiration. His softened eyes of innocence flooded with waves of admiration.

"So... appealing." The young men breathes his description of words out. Peace is that subtle sea flowing calmly past without a ripple or a wave in sight within the boy's core. With a tranquilized, yet a fret, plastered thin smile onto the young men lips. Automatically lifting his primordial shin-length brown boot, with each steps, the sound of grass muffled grinding, his chin-length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight-slightly sways-with each steps he takes as the boy strolls hesitantly.

His heart twisted and sunk with nerves, each gentle steps without any hurry made his way towards to awaken revitalize community of flowers. Entering its paradise to bring himself the feelings of enrapture once again. If only faith allows this gentle soul to be able embrace it.

Finding himself trespassing mother natures paradise locales, he couldn't help but to feel that he's not welcomed nor even allow to enter. Foolishly enough, he desperately neglected his outcome of instincts, continually making his move as he easily have access a closeup towards the flowers. He then had his knees bent and his upper body was brought forward and down. Examining and appreciating the plants that continues to display its alluring state of majestic.

As soon he squatted near the lively flowers, a slight bothersome obstacle still remains attach to his instincts and emotions. But yet, cling to hope.

"Just... One feel. One." A gentle confidential tone of voice; a whisper that burdens desperation and aspiration. Every single pound in his chest can audible to his ears, taking his own time in the world. He lifted his right arm off his knee where he allows it to rest as he crouches, slowly extending his arm towards his source of captivity.

A genuinely feeling of joy washes through him, when his paled hands was a short millimeter away, no signs of dreadful results has occurred. Everything was looking bright for the boy.

' _Could've be... That nothing can-!_ ' In a cue of a moment, the feeling of intense joy that was shine upon the misfortune young boy was completely obliterated, as if faith was toying with him, agonizing. The moment when he came close to physically contact with nature.

The flowers was then deflated. The yellow petals curled and stiff, its petals, disgustingly yellow and limp, fall like confetti for their own funeral. Death soon spread across the community of flowers, all ended up sharing the same fate.

As if gravitational force itself shoves the boys, stumbling backwards as he swiftly maintain an upright position planning to flee on sight from avoiding ruining the locale paradise of peace. Once again, examining the state of his luck streak, has never had one to begin with.

Death radiates the area, wiping its beauty off the surface. The autumn trees were too victimized, far above him the branches that once were engulf by refreshed leaf to a now twisted dull distorted limbs of branches.

The boy continues to stumble back tremulously in his steps watching the creation that brings beauty onto this world turning into oblivion. Sensing the vibe of peace drifted off and forsaking the former lively area. He looks downwards towards the grass, in shock, the grass seems to have meet the same fate. Now painted into a repulsive viridescent combined with a texture of flaxen. His sense of hearing detect a rapidly cues of washed up surfaced deceased limbless cold-blooded vertebrate animal with gills and fins, some where washed up while others lifelessly flooded up towards the surface and flooded away along with their fellow dead innocent species.

The boy's emerald green eyes watered in despair and guilt. The guilt sat not on his chest but inside his brain. What he had done he could not un-do. There's no amends in subtle ways for the boy, but confession was out of the question the things he have done through out his living. He's tired of it, tired of robbing every single life's he has taken. Not just any relations of nature, but humans lives too. Countless of them. Only in his silent prayers could he speak his heart to any God that kindly lend an ear from his despicable confessions and beg for mercy. But knowing the truth, there's no salvation to his existence.

"I... Didn't mean... To." Trailing off, he knew it was a foolish though to take his absurd curse so casually. Especially when he lived for so long. But now, it didn't matter anymore, his presence itself was the cause of this, he wasn't welcomed. Everything around him, now gone. Yet, he allowed himself to once again continue to follow a small portion of his naive heart and mind. Hope. No more.

Never again. The last time. He would allow such naive thoughts overpowers him. No one deserve such a fate, whether be people, animals, plants; anybody! He, himself, is to blame that lead to him to his circumstances. His foolish thoughts and feelings that are blind from reality and the lack of thinking of the consequences.

...

And so, couldn't bear continue to watch his cause of naively death that continues to spread. He turns his back away from the horizontal and follows the same route which he has taken that lead to him into the wilderness, and continues to travel his destination. A place that he may find some answers, a solution that may finally end his path of isolation and pain. A cure.

To the Empire. He goes.


	2. Chapter 2: Retribution

**Chapter 2: Retribution**

* * *

"I might be close to my destination."

The vibrant summer of rays have continues to warm the day, a shrill sound, a whistle of arisen birds. Twilight melted away, majestic sunrise, red-orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from a molten sun. Powerful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf.

While morning begins to be settled, a lone road was occupied by a single soul. A soul who wields an relic strapped-concealed weapon behind his back, his plain-ebony long sleeved loose garments that reaches to his thighs; tucked in collar, only giving anyone a sight of his visible neck and sternum, without any special designs on his primeval attire. While wearing a colorless flowing garment sash evolves over his abdomen.

Every step he takes, his chin-length unruly brown hair and clothes brushes against them, following a low volume audible clings of his worn out blade while remaining essentially in its scabbard.

He ran his hands through his hair, as he gazed the road ahead of him. Just a miles away left until he reaches his ultimate destination that he desperately lounges to search for, after finally obtaining a map, that is confiscated at the moment within the young traveler's relic waist bag, that is accurately designs of the whole Empires, additionally, consisting several countries. The world spans over many climatic zones, from deserts and exotic islands to tundra, and various different landscapes.

"I should be able to reach the capital later today. If I keep up my pace."

Though, his anxiety didn't help in his case at this moment. When a question that bothers the boy's mind through weeks before.

"Once I'm inside the capital, then what?" The ultimate question was asked, causes his whole body come to a halt in the middle of the deserted pathway-thinking. He clutches the side of his hair with his left leather bracers gloves as his heart twisted and sunk with nerves.

In his mind, he'll shamefully admits that he hasn't even planned ahead upon arriving at the capital. A question that endlessly pokes on his nerves each time the question was brought up for about a week from before.

"Is it really worthy?" The lack of conviction processing leading the young man mind to produce an idea of turning back. "What's so different about this place? Where I've been gone and visited one location after another. Nothing with empty handed. No answers." Staying idly, debating within his mind facing doubts and fears of his own. He has come a long way from the country side traveling by foot-nonstop. Everything would've been in vain if he chooses to turn back. But, it's a risk, a gamble.

It was then, unforeseeably, before the teen can proceed his thoughts, the ground beneath the traveler boots trembles involuntarily. The train of thoughts was broken and shaken out-screams of uncontrollable fear and panic repeated several times as an echo that reaches into the boy's sense of hearing.

"Earth!... Earth Dragon!"

"I-I didn't know they came out in highways like these!"

A trio of male travelers; a long, loud, piercing of cry's expressing their sheer panicking. Following with a utter a full, deep, prolonged roar of terror coming from their source of fear; a tower height, disgruntled, cockroach-like, dark scaled colossal beast, long-length antennae, claw pads handed and crimson beam eyes that gazes furiously at its source of heated temper.

Hearing screams of horror and despair from the travelers who were in a carriage just a moment ago, before the perpetrator monster soon took action, leaving their own horse behind to the brute beast wrath. The young boy narrows his brows out of annoyance.

"Not now!" Hissed in disapproval of time. He curses himself for being over confident-thinking that absolutely nothing will occur and interfere his travel. The streak of the boy's misfortune continues to be increasing. Nothing goes accordingly to his own ways these days, sometimes.

Unsheathing his old, yet stabled blade off its scabbard, sprung forward towards the chaotic scene-closing in distance, springs from a distance way, to a great height, with raw force into the air. He firmly cups his personal blade handles as he reels back, bringing it down and consequently slashed across the danger beast's chest. The monster howls in pain, a small display of gore shown as amount of blood sprayed from its open damaged wound where the boy hit was located. Coming back towards the grown, skidding in front of the unstable injured beast.

While the Earth Dragon state wasn't looking too bright. It remains tall and prepares to extinguish the boy who took its arm. Unleashing its booming roar of might that hints pain mix with anger, the Earth Dragon smashed its remaining sole fist into the ground where the young men had been standing.

However, before the Earth Dragon launches his own attack of comeback. The traveler kept his gaze on the brute-on sight. With ease, predicting the beast next move of attack, and had planned to once again leap of the ground; which his theory on the monster's next attack was indeed correct, avoiding the brutes impacts. Making his own next move, lands on the beast sole arm as he sprints towards his repulsive head aiming for a decapitating kill.

"Farewell." He mutters after he delivered a multiple critical of slices on the beast. Ending its reign of terror.

"Dear lord." One of carriage travelers male spoke breathlessly fill with astonishment, maintaining his gaze at the fallen tower figure monster that could've taken his life, along with his companion. Breaking his attention away from the deceased beasts shifting his attention towards the boy, who interfered the carriage mans death.

"Kid! Thank you! You saved both our asses, I wouldn't even begin to imagine the alternative." He sprinted towards the young foreign traveler as his back was still faced away from him.

"I can't believe you actually defeated a risk species single-handedly." The second carriage male remarkably exclaimed, following after his companion.

This time, the boy shift his attention away from the defeated corpse of the beast. His vision was welcomed by two relieved adults on their own to express gratitude towards the young traveler. He was then swiftly alerted by this, the quick sense thrives through his core.

In a paced motion, he confiscated his personal blade back to its placement, before residing a familiar gesture towards society; the young worried boy gesturing his fingers and palm vertically, indicating an invisible barrier.

"Stop! Please, don't step any closer. Where you standing is fine!" The savior pleads desperately, he bore the expression of a child who has been told his mother is gone. Worried for the safety of the trio of men from his own condition.

This sudden act abruptly causes the first carriage man ahead of his co-worker come to an stop. Now, his temporary quality of being thankful; readiness to show his appreciation drifted into confusion from his, unforeseen, savior behavior. But then, that confusion morph into concern.

"Hey, young men, are you feeling ill, or perhaps injured?" He spoke each word, deliberately, avoiding any errors; cautiously, to keep the boy calm in his best ability.

As if his words of comfort never reaches. Only for the brown-headed young men to staggered backward, his mind swirling, his breaths shallow.

By this time the carriage man hastily caught up to his companion as he witness the scene before hand. He grabs onto his partners stiff shoulder, not bothering to even give him a quick glimpse only speaking to his foreign savior. The second carriage traveler can feel his temporary partner befuddlement. But neglected it.

"It's okay. We're not coming any closer." His declaration didn't even cease the boy's nerves. It didn't make a difference, only kept on increasing his guard up.

"Listen, um, thank you for saving us,-" Humming at the end of his sentence, patiently awaits for the boy to catch on.

"... Tatsumi." His revealed name tumbled from his lips like little pebbles onto the sand. Which was responded by the stranger he saved; a nod of conformation.

"Tatsumi. My friend and I, here want to show our gratitude-"

"I can already see that, but it isn't necessary to do so. All I want is to head towards the capital. I'll be appreciated if you do, please! " Tatsumi spoke rapidly, rudely interrupted the man's dialogue. But, the trio overlooked the teen, unintentionally, rude behavior as they stiffen once hearing Tatsumi's repayment.

Both share the same reaction and thoughts; they were skeptical, hesitant.

"Are you... a traveler that came from a village to seek fortune within the capital?" The man worriedly questions Tatsumi's basis.

"No... No, I have no intentions, or any desire to seek fame and wealth." Tatsumi lowers his gesture, denies the mans assumptions, however, the carriage traveler nerves remains to be a presence within him. His great unconcealed emotions of concern revealed through his eyes and tone as he spoke.

"If you're searching for a home to inhabit, or jobs to apply. You're heading the wrong way, kid." He has spoken, exaggeratedly, out of his mind and remarks of his anguished home. "The imperial capital... is not the right place where you want to begin searching for, it's lively, that is true." Unconsciously clenches his fist into a ball of outrage.

"But, there are endless spawns of monsters, young boy. They're more vicious than this Earth-Dragon you've killed." Releasing his grasp of fist, shifting his gaze towards the Earth-Dragon corpse once again; a glimpse, before positioning his eyes to the teen once more.

"What do you mean, sir? Are you implying that there are risk species appears and terrorizing the capital?" Obliviously questions the concerned man, overlooked the mans insinuates.

"No, no, no-kid." The carriage man companion silence was broken, in favors of hopping into the teen and his co-worker discussion with a hint of interest. "What my partner is trying to say, the only thing you'll discover once arriving in the capital is pain and suffering. It's people who you should look out for."

The men in front of him nodded in agreement with his statement, hastily adding in deterrent.

"People who possess hearts of a monster. It's full of those kinds of people in the city." His eyes waver genuine emotional appeal.

"Please, turn back. There's no doubt in my mind that you are definitely a gentle, generous young boy, who doesn't deserve to meet his end once entering into the capital! You have a chance to turn back now!"

The pleads of this man voluminous echoes the deserted route, reaching mid-across the pathway. Though ignorantly enough, his words that were spoken sapped Tatsumi conscious mind, his breath caught in his throat. The young man stood there, dominated by a profoundly alienated feeling, fatigue engraved on his worn face.

The feeling grew more profound. Every other emotion pushed from his being. Where there was the love, the light, the laughter is an aching hollowness. The feelings he had lost. For so long, from all through his travels spent in quiet, isolated, lonely, the solemn invisible barrier walls that evolve around him, attempting to retain his forgotten memories that he lounges for.

Kind words-is something he has forgotten.

"..."

"... Tell me, how far is the capital from here?" All of his emotions of wet concrete, his facial muscles just as loose. There was no anger, no dejection, no joy or resentment, a soft breeze traveled through the chilly air, rustling the trios strands of hair, along with their clothes.

"!?" The worker customary warmth of concern and pleads gone faster than summer rain on the tarmac as his previous gentle personality follows. His eyes flashed with indignant and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night. "Didn't you hear me, boy?! The capital isn't just-!"

The boiled erupted outburst was come to a quick end, gracefully, his outrageous rant was silence when an outstretched arm interferes the man from stepping the boy's personal boundaries by his muted partner. In which response, he fixes his eyes with a clear hint of confusion.

"What are-?"

"You're two miles away from the capital, kid. Just keep heading up north, at some point you'll see the empire's sight of view from there. You'll know where to go afterward, you can't miss it." Spoon feeding the teen with simple info without any inconvenience on his passing knowledge of directions.

A proper nod was simply sent by Tatsumi, acknowledging his assistance. No longer have any desire to stay in one spot when the days are passing by, wasted away. Exchanging words with one another was necessary they knew that. At one last glance with each other before departing. Tatsumi turns his back away from them, retaining his own personal boundaries of space as he walks down to the lonely road of the journey once more. The screams of implores fallen deaf to his ears.

Soon, the capital will be having a newcomer.

"Are you insane! That kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Once he steps into the city, he'll be extinguished within a week or days!" Disapproving the rash actions of his co-worker, sending another human being to be fallen towards the predators who starves for a new prey to skin.

"..." Not bother to acknowledge his partner's distress attitude, he lingers the road ahead where the young traveler departed-many thoughts swarm around his mind.

"... Let's keep moving on foot. We've wasted various amount of time today." Giving no concern of the turn event shifts his body the opposite way where the young men took route, before his temporary partner questions him.

"Why are you so calm when another young victim life is at stake! We could've saved him from such fate!" He continues to rant on the outcome, he watches his companion to take depart too. Without any ride, since the carriage was no longer any users nor the horses they occupied for the ride were seen anywhere. Until, coming to a stop.

"... There's something within the kid. I don't know what is it, but-" Flipping his gaze to concentrate towards the opposite direction-sight of the road. "Those pairs of eyes... tells differ."

* * *

The capital city... such complexity magnificent view to gaze upon."

The main entrance as he enters and strolls over through, the sight before he leaves him amazed. A sea of citizens; crowd flowed down the streets casually. The mood of the people swirled in unseen currents beneath the dark surface of their faces. The crowd moved like a multi-headed beast that shared only one brain. Their thoughts were in lock-step as much as their feet.

The constructed business buildings to the each side, distance away from his perspective reveals an oversized tower height wall, surrounding its main castle.

"The population of the empire may have an extension." He commented, returning his attention towards the crowd of people who are carrying on their lives peacefully.

And that troubles him.

The anxiety sits below him once more. It is there like over- caffeinator but without the option not to drink a cup. Examining the crowd; man, women, child, elderly, pets and even newborns are among the streets. The world seems closer to Tatsumi's eyes and the air becomes more soupy, harder to breathe. A glossy sheen coats his emerald unique eyes that weren't there before, thoughts scatter like there's an electrical storm in his head, too many short-circuit to make any sense.

"The crowd." The now labeled foreigner mutters worriedly under his breath.

Now having a new fresh objective that fell upon his hands; avoid the sea of army residences, keeping himself balanced between his personal boundaries and the crowd of citizens. His most challenging obstacles soon about to proceed. Not to come close any physical contact at the minimum least distance, per se, or bring any disturbance among their momentary peace.

He's been expecting this, the young men were aware of the capitals populated crowd citizens that roam the streets. It was something he fears of, something he needs to work every will he burdens.

But in that almighty swell of humanity. Tatsumi felt the panic rise in his chest, the sweat of anxiety covers his palms. When they moved in, he too moves in, without giving any thoughts on his current situation. In an attempt to restrain his feet from failing to keep up or risking being trampled underfoot, or perhaps, risking his emotions to erupt and commit an act that he would desperately avoid.

As he walks onto his path, keeping at least a minimum distance from his own personal boundaries away from the people

The crowd has a life of its own, the vibrant clothes shine in the morning light and the people move like enchanting shoals of fish. There is chatter between sellers and buyers, old friends catching up, new bonds are formed, family bonding.

Each person in the crowd moves as if unseeing hands drag them this way and that, pulling their eyes to one thing and then another. They respond in predictable ways, each of them with a goal to achieve for the day.

In the crowd he continues to pass through, to be moving of his own free will. As an observer, the young men is, no more than a part of a moving mass, one with predictable behavior when viewed as a whole. Traveling to a shoal of fish, one point of departure, one destination. Indeed to become one of the many, feeding off the impulses of those around his boundaries.

Continues to fight off his nervous wreck state and his emotions to be kept in control, unfortunately, to Tatsumi dismay, he unintentionally was put on the spot of a display. To be exact, he was right under the radar of civilians; the stares they're sending towards the newcomer of the capital.

He can feel them, those judgmental eyes that are examining him as he walks silently. Some observe him with the gaze of a stranger, that aloof judgment with no strings. From afar, they have made some opinions of the teen. Whether be somewhat positive or negative, it didn't matter.

He adapted it, he welcomes it, everywhere he goes, those kinds of stares will always await him. As usual for these kinds of circumstances he gets himself into, using his past experiences, he ignores them.

"Now, where should I go from here?" He mumbles hopelessly, alienated from this capital homeland and the crowd. Hope can only shed on his luck, in hopes to eventually come across a progression soon on his gifted curse, a way to uplifted. Through light years of distance, the brightness can only once more fills his inner selves. But for now, endurance is needed, along with patience and determination.

As soon he continues to push through the crowd, retaining his personal space, he soon strolls by a functional business outside service cafe shop that provides a short amount of tables that were occupied by customers near a front of the shop, but particularly among of those tables.

A sole tranquilized adult female, with the essences of summer, a goddess of the sun. Her golden short hair with two long shoulder-length strands of bangs that frame the side of her face and inherited golden emerald eyes that were openly fixated with hints of interest targeted the young foreign newcomer boy, who remarkably can easily notice amongst the crowd with his uniquely dressed of attire.

' _Oh? What a weird taste of fashion that this lad has, perhaps another country boy who seek for fame and fortune?_ ' The anonymously older woman mentally discussed within herself, before bringing the side of her own purchased cup of freshening coffee towards her lips and sips gracefully.

"Maybe I should have some fun with him at the mean time." Before the left side of her lip tugged upwards creating a smirk, preparing her mini grand scheme to take action.

* * *

Roaming through the enormous complex city did, in fact, take a tool out of him.

Now finding himself in a comfortable position; sitting with all grace on cement stairs that isolates from the public view, giving Tatsumi an amount of time to rest. His body seemed to conform to the shape of the easy chair, even his expression seemed to slacken and sink as if pulled by invisible strings gently downward. The sigh soon came; creating a steam of his own breath, that came was a signal, not of his resolve leaving, but of the level, his tension had reached still full even when some steam forced its way out that he, himself didn't even know he was holding. With a sigh, his shoulders relaxed.

"Where do I even begin to look for?" His mind was still a surging perplexity, his brows creased and the muscles of his facial tense. Truth be told, the feeling of fear sits on him like a pillow over his mouth and nose. Enough air gets by it, allowing the body to keep functioning, but it's crippling all the same. He fears if his unusual condition gets by towards the higher ups in the capitals. The high chance he may end up on an experimental table as a subject. Doubt is overwhelming him.

What's worse, his presence itself is much of a potential threat towards the innocence. It's a huge gamble for Tatsumi, whether he rolls the dice and see where he lands for a better chance getting to the highest. Depending on his luck of charms.

"Hello~!" A cheery vocal sing-along tone of feminine that filled the empty gap of the silent alleyway. Which went unforeseeable for the young boy, who was too engross into his tension thoughts, as panic grows stronger into the evening as his mental give way to emotions. His shoulders were visibly seen jump right out of his pale skin and join the ether.

Almost stumbling upon his steps as he quickly stood straightened to get away from the stranger. He grabs onto the metal rusty railing of the stairs, regaining his balance. While attempting to reclaim his composure, a sudden burst of a loud cackle of laughter. The current expression from the young men who fixes his gaze towards the women thus doubled herself up with laughter. She was in that state of intoxication when she could find no release from maddening self-consciousness.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I should've-!" Her explosive laughter interrupts her apologetic excuse.

Tatsumi's cheeks suddenly go from pale to kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming color so cute against his skin, but from his act from earlier was a go red as a beetroot and radiates heat like a hot heated pan.

While the women were having a blast, enjoying her little amusement. A sight that escaped Tatsumi's lips was slow as if his brain needed that time to process what had happened. His eyes remained fixed on the women, while still flushed out of embarrassment. Then, his silence of short patience extinguish.

"What do you want?" A simple question that was asked, as he attempts to fight off his fierce shade of blush.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She frantically apologized between fits of laughter, nearly controlling herself.

"I-I didn't expect you to be this surprise!" Finally speaking naturally, yet small giggles erupted from her.

A sigh of tension and a small of a hint of annoyance escapes from Tatsumi's lips, as now examining the stranger before him. A caucasian skinned older woman, a flesh-revealing attire that at least gives access to gawk on her thighs, shoulders and her exposable well-trained stomach.

Though the teen wouldn't lie, he did, in fact, had a difficult time from keeping his eyes away from her black tube top that exposes her cleavage but concealed her fine developed chest.

"What's with that look before I came here and spook ya." Ending her sentence with a tenderly smile that gives off a friendly vibe.

However, There was something puzzling in Tatsumi's gait, enough to send him on his guard, securing for himself, his own surroundings. It was like something was weighing him down on one side and his muscles were struggling to compensate for his balance before answering cautiously.

"I... I'm new to the capital, I just arrived here today, but... I'm looking for something. The problem is... I don't where to look for." Choosing his words heedfully.

Tatsumi stared into the stranger's golden eyes, determined not to look away first. He was certain she was trying to gain some benefits outta him for her own needs, but still, she was confident in her skills to accomplish. Her contorted lips into a cheeky toothy smile, gazing through her, overlooking the false sense of geniality, her cheeks were not so compromising. He could feel the reluctance to be molded falsely.

' _Another one._ ' Sadness flowed through his veins and deadened his mind. It was a poison to the boy's spirit, killing off the remaining of other emotions until it was the only one. It was as if, a black mist crawls through settled upon him and refuses to shift.

'Whatever this woman scheme is... I want nothing part of it, nor allow myself to be taken as an advantage. I don't want to be... used.'

He was tired of it.

"If you're lost, then you caught yourself in luck, lad! Let this big sis of yours-!"

Without any warnings or a word. Her words tangled when the teen turns the opposite direction, and made his way upwards towards the remaining steps of the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded woman behind before reaching the top and vanishes out of her sight.

On the other hand, the stranger's face washed the grin that crept onto her face with confusion, like her brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information, before witnessing the first man to ever walk out on her and ignore her sex appeals, her eye's. Every muscle of her body just froze. The first time she was pushed aside by a male who usually gawk on her and make any attempt to get it on with her, leaving themselves an easy target for the women to snatch every finance they carry. However, not this time. Her on-going streaks were finally broken and beaten.

"Did he-?"

* * *

Beyond the horizon, the sun illuminated the shimmering haze of pollution. In the far distance, the silhouette of the skyline pierced through the warm glow.

Soon, the sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, dusky colors subdued in the fading light, day winding down, first star in the night sky, short darkness, air became cooler, evening landscape, twilight had fallen, the sharp shadow of the lamppost had faded into the dark of the sidewalk, only the faintest of light shone through the leaves, soon it grew dark, darkening sky, a close silence in the dim evening light.

In a lone pathway within the capital city, occupied by a sole light-brown headed boy who's struggling at the moment. Nowhere to go, currency he's not wielded, no warm comfort to keep his body heated except for his toga robes. Alone in the streets; his back face a building wall with his knees close up to his chest, only armed with his personal respective blade.

To put it directly forward, he's broke. So tonight, his only bed for comfort is a free résumé scheduled to the outside.

The poor soul was balled up. His skin was hidden behind layers of his robe and his hair hung as a tangled mop of brown hair covers his eyes, attempting to take a nap. While this didn't even bother for the boy nor curse his luck. He so used to this, it wasn't bothersome. There would be time after time where Tatsumi has been forced to stay outside for the night, caves where he'd been settled before, bridges, streets, tunnels, the list continues.

Nothing new to him. But yet, never once complained.

While he continues to suffer apathetically, it was then, by some divine miracle, a sound of a thundering of hooves and a functioning revolving wagon wheels that carry the weight of the louvers; driving through the

empty streets of the capital.

Inside of the four-wheeled carriage vehicle stores a fluffy shoulder-length noble blonde hair young teenage women, whose light-sapphire eyes that gaze through her tinted windows through her ride, her sight was caught on by a unwinded poor individual who resting his forehead on his knees.

"Stop right here!" She audibly commands her personal armed security's drivers, the ride has come to a delay as they halt. "Does that person not have a place to stay? How unfortunate."

"Are we doing this again, my lady?" One of the security questions his young superior actions, unassertively.

"You know I can't help it. This is just the way I am!" The giggle built up inside her, making her shoulders slightly shake as she proceeds to deploy herself out of her own ride and gently walks towards the homeless teen.

It was then, the boy himself sense a presence, the presence alone zapped his nerves that frayed too quick, jumped all together, in all different directions.

 _'This girl... I don't like this feeling I'm getting off from this._ '

"Excuse me, dear sir! Did you come from the country?" Politely questioning Tatsumi's origins.

He straightens his head up, with one opened listlessly emerald eyes that aimed towards the source of his disturbance; a crouched young teen belonging to a hereditary class with high social class, her cleaned expensive light-blue dress that halfway covers her colorless long-sleeved short, a neatly tied bow that revolves around her neck. Her plastered care beamed smile targeting the homeless teen.

"... Yes." The teen mutters but was able to be heard throughout the silence of capital city streets.

Hearing the boy's quiet response, the stranger attitude brightens.

"If you don't have a place to stay, do you want to come to my house?"

The encounter experience from earlier remains freshens within Tatsumi's mind. His eyes taking in the dappled shade a little way yonder, mouth ran dry and his stomach turned in an unfriendly way felt, as if his respective brain were full of static. The suspicious feeling grew worse.

' _There's something lingers within her eyes... That woman from before doesn't share the same intentions as this one, but... something reeks_.'

In a quick motion, his apprehended thoughts were put on hold.

"I don't have any money. I'm sorry."

The giggles rolled out of her like the waves on a long shallow beach.

"You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, silly! It's okay, though." She reassures. Just when the homeless teen was prepared to refuse any of her proposals that she offers. One of her personal hired guards heavy steps made his way over towards the two conversion teen. Before halting in front of the boy and stand beside his superior.

"Lady Aria can't leave people like you, who are left with no homes or a place to stay out in these streets at night. You might've as well accept her goodwill, kid." The security guard places his hand on his hips, impatiently, prepare to leave with, or without the boy.

The noble youth nodded in agreement with her protectors, still remaining to hold her tenderly up-curved thin smile.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Asking the poor teen for a final answer and decision before returning home.

Though anybody can feel warm, even in the wrong place, as if such comfort is only meant for others. Only to be loose in words and the depth of any maternal eyes. However, that wasn't the case, the weary feeling continues traveling in Tatsumi's veins, but never allows it to be displayed through the surface.

' _Trust can be broken, lies can be told. For us to believe in what we seek, we must know what it means to be what we don't want to be._ '

It was settled then.

The sigh that came was a signal, not of his resolve leaving but of the level his tension had reached.

"It's better than sleeping outside."

Understanding the meaning behind of his words, the girl unleashes a full blown smile of victory as she declares.

"Then it's settled! Come!" Turning her heel spotless boot, retreating back to her ride and prepare to service her temporary guest. Followed by her guard who released a sigh of relief and mutters gracefully.

 _'It's a miracle that all of you are alive. Even standing close to me._ ' Tatsumi's eyes linger the retreating form of the wealthy youth and her security, as he, too, made his own way towards the carriage.

' _But, for how long?_ '

* * *

There isn't a person in a hundred that could detect his apprehension. Adjusting all the tension feeling into calm and make it as his aura, tucking away that which would surrender of insecurities to the world and leaves the teen so naked.

On the ride home of the girl's, can be described quite... Awkward, in Tatsumi case.

A heavy silence settled over the duo between the rich and the poor, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere inside of the carriage. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. Tatsumi has scooted away from his "savior," keeping distance between one another. Only grazing the outside as it moves forward, the sounds that fill the gap of silences was the horse thundering hooves movements.

Nonetheless, the silence tension vanishes as soon they arrive at their destination: Arias home, a mansion to be exact.

A large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over Tatsumi as soon he steps out the carriage as if attempting to intimidate him. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounded the house. The roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had royal curtains hanging on the other side of them.

Inside of the expensive royal home, leaving the guest to gaze upon the home of Aria, examining his surroundings and atmosphere. Each time his eyes keeps on landing of each trophy and valuable structures they own, furniture, and noticing the family who owns this luxurious home have security.

 _'They are definitely secured with troops to keep their home under protection._ '

"Ahh, Aria brought someone in once again."

"What a habit, I wonder how many it's been now?"

Upon hearing a duo of voices; Tatsumi turns his attention to the sources of those two grown adults. His green eyes were welcomed by two tranquilized adults, both enjoying the lifestyle of luxurious. Behind them stood firmly professionally armed guards, the trio of security that was accompanied Aria earlier, guarding inside of the family's home.

As soon neglecting their presence, Tatsumi then recomposes before showing a certain amount of respect for taking a stranger home, just to provide warmth and meals. He bends his upper part of his body lower, gesturing his respective manners.

"Thank you very much for taking me in." He bows specifically to the family, receiving an affable giggle from his gestures.

An older humbled sunshine, flowing blonde hair women that donned a silky exorbitantly dressed that reaches up to her ankles, as she adapts a comforting smile much like her daughter.

"If we help more people, and provide them solace! Happiness will undoubtedly will eventually come back to us, right?" The righteous humbled mother slightly teases her daughter positive nature.

"Mom! That's not the reason I'm doing it for!" Aria exclaims in a response of her mother's attempt of provoking.

"Joking, joking~!"

Witnessing a display of a family's radiated warmth, love, and bonding. He can feel it, a genuine source that provides intimacy between the three primary relatives that is shown one to another with each other.

The display triggered the boys' mind.

' _Family._ '

An unfamiliar word that left his mind. The emptiness is always there; always consider himself decent at hiding it, masking it with emotions, what's left of it. It's like a void. A dark void. A never ending dark void that consumes everything, leaving nothing. Empty. Nothing to subsidies the hollow soul that creeps in the shadows, away from any other human life.

' _A family._ '

Tatsumi reverts his eyes at the converse family once more, still keeping up the positive vibe within them. At the last moment of thoughts before interfering the wealthy engrossed family discussion. One last self-conversed thought that strikes within the mind of the youth.

' _I'd wonder how my own family looks like._ '

"Excuse me, there's also something I'd like to ask if you mind?" His voice was clearly heard upon the family; concluding their own conversation for now and willing to hear their guest.

"?"

"?"

"?"

The spotlight then shifted towards Tatsumi.

"I was wondering if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me anything importance about the capital? Excuse my ignorance, but I've traveled far from here from an isolated region."

Tatsumi well-mannered behavior consequently affected the family as their lips lifted upward. The way their one dimple crinkles. The way their teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gives. Almost like their smile is a ray of sunshine.

"You don't have anything to apologize, my boy. It's understandable that you're from a different, far away homeland to know anything about the capital." The father of Aria encouraged an middle-aged male, his slick-back hair exposing his developed wrinkles on his forehead, gray-aged beard and wearing an hazel business suit.

"You are sure one well-mannered young men!" Arias mother remark Tatsumi nature.

The conversation proceeds when the father leans in to grasp the small handle of his homemade produced coffee.

"There's not much to now, honestly" Taking a moment to lift his cup, place in a particular position and takes a small freshen sip to fulfill his thirst. "As I was saying, it may be peaceful inside the imperial capital... However, this country on three sides of different races."

A moment of remembrance from Tatsumi's own journey on his way over to the capital. He recalls encountering a few of each different race of beings.

"I'm fully aware of that." Tatsumi nods.

"Actually." The mother this time spoke, inviting herself into the conversation.

"There is a small piece you must know, Tatsumi. Or, at least be aware of."

Tatsumi gave his attention now to the mother, prepare to be lectured. By seeing this, the maternal mother begins her lesson.

"Within these walls, there is, of course, a ruler. And that ruler happens to be an emperor." A pause occurs. "The thing that might be absurdist, is the fact he's just a child right now."

A new escalated info revealed. Tatsumi's eyes widened; For perhaps a split second his curiosity was suspended, the surprise protecting him until it shattered like glass.

' _A child has complete control over to the capital?!_ '

The mother giggles, of amusement, softened the room as if her gentle sound could make the lamplight more golden and the fires burn warmer.

"However, he's not alone to make any decision throughout the capital; the prime minister is there right beside the emperor." She said, soothing, on what she believes, Tatsumi's worries.

"Hmm." The invited teen nodded in understanding manners. So, having enough, he no longer have any desires to remain here in the dinner room. It was time for him to rest and slumber. Using a portion amount of force to straighten himself up from his seat, catching the family's and guards attention.

"I think it's time for me to rest. I've come a long way throughout my travels." Easing the tension of the family's that they burden, but in a response to Tatsumi's reason of departure. Aria stood from her spot.

"It's fine, dear sir!" Comprehending her guest of reasonings, turning her attention to her presence guards and ready to command.

"May you too, please, show our guest to his room where he can rest for tonight." Giving off authority, courteously.

"Yes, my lady."

"Yes, my lady."

Both responded in an appointed of time. The armed security then takes lead towards to the second-floor hallway where Tatsumi reside. Taking this cue the moment where he should follow, and so he did.

"Goodnight, and thank you for taking me in." Tatsumi bows once more gracefully as he departs.

"I bid you a restful night as well, my boy."

"Goodnight, Tatsumi! Just rest much as you can for tonight!"

"We're all here to aid one another. You do something so generous for someone else, too!"

Their words good wishes on a parting night were captured as Tatsumi enters the route that leads to his bed. Without any comments to be remarked, his mind stays silence.

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the capital. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night.

While the moon was already ascended, through the parted curtains, a spectator watches onyx colored clouds rolled across the sky. Off in the distance, He had a spectacular view on the small twinkled stars. The clouds parted and the moon became visible. It was a full moon, so large and beautiful. A beacon for the whole world to see. The moonlight filled Tatsumi's bedroom, and the moonbeams washed everything in their silver glow.

Though, while the glory of horizons was out to be spectated. Tatsumi himself enjoys its beauty to be exposed. But, his attention lingers onto a certain constructed walled building that focuses on surrounding the ruler home itself: The palace.

' _The emperor and the prime minister._ '

He took noted of it. The reactions the stand-by guards gave, how the father reacted, including Aria herself.

' _There's something more to it._ '

 **("You'll discover once arriving in the capital is pain and suffering. It's people who you should look out for.")**

 **("People who possess hearts of a monster. It's full of those kinds of people in the city.")**

A sudden flash of memorable words looped around his mind, putting the pieces together.

' _The prime minister._ '

Without any attempts to push himself forward to proceed his own investigation. He has enough for today. Tatsumi spends the last remaining minutes admiring the scenery of the capitals horizons.

' _It's always the most dangerous places have the beautiful scenery at night._ ' Complimenting of the city's pros.

Turning away from the window as he walks up to his temporary reside bed, unclipping his baldric back hanger belt that conceals his blade; to be placed and rested beside his bed after diving himself into his bed. Reverently rubbed his fingers along the silken mattress. Tatsumi pressed his cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. The boy toppled into it, relieved to rest his weary feet. Warmth and darkness enveloped him. And soon, succumbed to the call of sleep.

' _What will tomorrow bring me this time?_ '

* * *

When night time completely falls, every residence falls into slumber but yet some capital troopers authorities on patrol within the streets. Only silence remains, while something lurks in the dark, a one-handedly organization comes rapidly as a storm. But yet, a new set of trouble will be soon awakened.

Particularly, in a high residence home, specifically; home one of the wealthiest list on the capital. While the outside of the home, for now, remains on its same status: calm.

Inside of the home, all three relatives that own their residence and their guest until dawn sleeps. But through the home lies a pathway of manors hallways that the house constructed was walked upon by a solely awake woman.

Humming, back to the world, walks a girl with straightening blonde hair. Her hum has a happiness; there's something carefree about the notes as they fall into the salty air about her.

"Now then, maybe I'll make a diary entry today." She ends her unimpeachable tune, in her grasp of possession holds a secured, classified book that keeps a daily record of events and experiences of the women. "Fufu, I really can't stop this hobby of mine."

So self-centered and ignorant around her surroundings, behind her; lurks an unexpected unwanted intruder walks up on Arias mother.

Without any warning or sign. Arias mother perspective was suddenly flipped. Her eyes were welcomed by the sight of her decapitated missing torso, even in the twilight, the gushing blood glinted red through the curtains of her home.

"Huh?"

Soon her last words went unheard, only the audible sound of her half midsection body hits the ground. A splash of blood flown from her severed torso, painting the walls and her killer attire with her own liquid blood.

Directly from her curtains beams the colorless illuminated light of the moon aims at the last standing rectify purple-headed, mid-twenties mature women, in her revealing bloodstained sleeveless lilac cheongsam, with detached lilac arm sleeves.

Carrying under her grasp was an exaggerating size two steeled blades laid one on top of the other and fastened in the middle. The killer lashes her large scissor in thin air; polishing the blood out of her blades that coated it across the hallway.

"I'm sorry." The purple-haired woman bows front of the decapitated corpse, that hints remorse within her tone.

Across the other side of the mansion.

A heavily listless youth opened his eyes like two flashlight beams, bolts out of his bed faster than a cat in ice-water, every sense urging to claw his way to standing.

Although, his eyes were alertly opened; Tatsumi's heart pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into his carotid. Strained into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady.

' _This... radiating blood-thirst._ '

Tatsumi then sprung into action, all the weariness replaced the rush of adrenaline through his veins, soon obtained within his grasp the unknotted, white garment flowing toga robe sash before swiftly being clothed, and then went on to reclaim his idly unsheathed blade.

The teen bolted out of his room. As Tatsumi raced through the mansion's halls while strapping his back-scabbard in order.

Race against time, Tatsumi soon follows the sense of the bloodthirsty trail of aura, but as soon comes to a skidding stop in front of the manors hallways window.

' _What the-?_ ' The unexpected surprise comes to his own vision. Gazing out the window, several shady armed figures, perfectly balanced on a various amount of glimmer wires threads that reflects the beam from the moon, clearly having some advantages to spot them.

' _Who are these people?_ _Why are they targeting this family?_ '

"It's Night Raid! Prepare to engage in battle, defend Lady Aria with your life's!"

"I'll go ahead and evacuate Lady Aria to safety!"

The booming muffles of men taking actions to defend the mansion with their life's at stake. Tatsumi lowered his gaze soon hearing the orders taking place through the glass, examining several guards running out to the field.

Tatsumi continues to stay idle. The sense of doubt radiating from him like heat off a radiator. The skeptical feeling retains through him. His anxiety returns, from all the things he felt he should have been doing, coupled with his perceived doubts dominated him. He thought about his actions and words, finding them inadequate. Festering guilt rendered his mind ineffective.

While the boy from the sideline battles his consciences quick time decisions. The field of battle emerges.

"Three bodyguards." A teenage green-haired google; that was strapped around his head, and the one who produces those thin steeled wires, counted his targets.

"They're targets too, Akame." He turns to his fellow member of assassins, passing on his info.

"I'll take care of it" Carrying on her assigned duty, the long-sleeved trench-coated teen then, listlessly, allows herself to fall off from her back performing athletically flips before landing and creating some dust; her hand immediately reaching the hilt of her sword, prepared to extinguish her perpetrators. Followed by an armored bulldozer, simply landing on both feet creating more clouds of dust.

"Listen, whatever you do, don't let that katana touch you, not even one bit." The head guard warns his troops.

"Let's go!" Battle cry, he leads the other two guards in a charge to attack the ebony-haired teen. In a blinding impossible speed. In the blink of an eye, the girl had unsheathed her katana, simply swiped the tip of her blade through the single guard's throat; blood erupts from its wound.

Before the next victim of the body, counts had a chance to react his fellow guard death. The large metaled bulldozer arches his elbow backward, carrying his large spear, then tossing right directly at the guards chest with force; punctures right through him.

The lead guard life's slipping away, as he felt poison race through his veins. In a cue of moments, the poison spread, ink black marking spread across the guard's facials.

"I was... even rotten to the core... I guess it's my... just desserts." The captain of the squad collapsed as the poison finally consumes his heart, instantly to be shut down.

The last standing guard of the trio squad of protection witnesses his captain body to be turned into a lifeless rag doll.

"Wha-!"

Time passed slowly. Constance stayed hidden within the darkness, feeling every beat of his heart pounding, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of his own pulse throbbing in his ears. Suddenly, the serenity of silence surrendered to the deathly screams of a sickening withdrew object being pulled off.

A large armored man walks up ahead to the deceased murdered guard, and simply grabs the pole of his spear before retaining onto his grasp.

"Who are these people?! They're too much like monsters!" Unfortunately for the survivor, it was a naive thought to actually be making out of there alive. A single gunshot cracked into the air as loud as thunder, but without the raw power of a storm. The last standing guard eyes rolls up to his skull before the body counts continue to rise.

"Not much of a bodyguard if he is just gonna run away." A petite salmon-haired youth remarked the guard's final action, as she lowered her smoking barreled rifle. "Running away in the face of an enemy."

"Ah, yeah, I think anyone would probably run from that." The wire producer dryly stated back.

As the intruders proceed to annihilate every prey they come across. But one was able to witness the massacre occur to him. It takes a second or two for the occurrence to sink in, even though it is right before his eyes, larger than life.

The tiny tympanic heartbeat from his was the only outward sign that a new set of trouble had begun within him. Their set of expertise on a battle, their efficient teamwork did leave the sole spectator in the dust of flabbergast.

' _They were wiped out... in seconds._ ' With disbelief that burdens in those emerald eyes of his, he tore his attention away from the scene onto to the bottom end of the hallways.

' _Fine... at least... I can do something good in life, just this once! I must find Aria and protect!'_ Tatsumi speeds off towards to the hallway and the exit of the mansion, long purposely forgotten his skepticism feelings towards the family.

Unfortunately, In another part of the mansion, another intruder has broken into the home. Inside of a bedroom, here was a elongated back-length blonde-haired women that wore such revealing attires, elongated, bizarre catlike ears on top of her head, a tail swayed from side to side behind her tailbone, and her hands had become covered in fur with sharp claws; her grip slowly tightening around Aria's father by his throat with immense strength that she possesses, lifting him off the ground with ease.

"S-Spare me... P-Please... I-I have a little girl." Aria's father struggled to say, as the blonde woman's grip continued to tighten around his neck.

"Don't worry. You'll be meeting her very soon." The woman said, raising her head to reveal her slitted animalistic golden eyes.

"Even my daughter... have you no mercy?" Aria's father life soon is about to be concluded, just before the second women who have broken into his home was about to execute her operation.

"Mercy?" The blonde parroted that carries a sadistic glint in her golden slit eyes of a predator. "I'm not sure I'm too familiar with that word."

A disturbingly rupture reverberated sound as the ligaments tear, and the quiet breaking of a stick, as the bone bursts from the side of the man's neck.

"My lady, over here hurry!" One of the last remaining backup that left his own men to take on the duty of protecting.

* * *

"What is happening?!"

"Just go to the far-off shed for now! It'll be safe over there! Now hurry!"

The distance was all that mattered to the guard. He was certainly wasn't stopping for anything, any obstacles, and he sure wasn't taking his hand off Arias' wrist until she gets sheltered. His eyes stayed glued towards the build shed.

"Aria, I've found you!" An exclaimed of relief causes the duo of escapes, alertly, turn their back only to see their guest behind them; panting slightly.

"Tatsumi!" A look of relief plastered across Aria as her nerves eased a bit on seeing someone else she recognizes.

"You just came here at the right moment!" The guard shouted, pointing at Tatsumi. "We'll head towards to the warehouse and wait for authorities to take over." The guard equips his firearm rifle; loading the weapon for preparation. "You stop the intruders for us in the meantime.

His rash plan was outrageous to the boy. Tatsumi narrowly was set on refusing the guards procedures. He was n't about to risk his condition to be set on loose once again, especially in public.

But as soon Tatsumi voice was about to be heard, in a cue of a moment, was interrupted when a harsh land reverberated directly behind him. He spun his body in a certain degree angle, Tatsumi's eyes widened when saw the dark-haired teen girl with enraptures crimson beam stoic eyes she inherited.

Hearing the sound of her unsheathed katana being heard, Tatsumi then decided to neglect the guard orders, then carrying out his own plan; appeasement.

"Please! Enough of this, they're not your enemy's!" Gesturing his single hand in mid-air as in a sign of peace, with no harm intentions.

As if his words was fallen deaf to her ear, she continues to carry on her duty as she speeds over towards Tatsumi while she unconcealed her weapon out in the open.

"I said, stop! Please!" Tatsumi begs once more, the cries for tranquility was ignored. His vision captures the movements of the girls, now realizing there's no hope for this girl. She was dead on set proceeding her plan on extinction.

'I'm sorry. I've beseech you, given you chances to stop with your own actions.'

"You're not a target." The killer monotone voice snapped Tatsumi from his own remorseful thoughts. The dark-haired girl leaped into the air, prepared to use Tatsumi's back as a springboard.

"Huh?!" She then felt a low relatively decreased temperature that belonged to a human's hand that were interlocked on her ankles, her reaction went on delay as she discovers herself in a world intervention of distorted in her vision.

Tatsumi watches the girl quickly realizing her circumstances that she's currently in before she swiftly stables her standard position as she lands onto the ground back where she first appears.

Her crimson eyes then averted away from the cultivated grass towards to the now a boy whose eyes and his mouth was frozen wide open in an expression of full blown disturbance of shock.

' _How... How is that possible_.' For the longest time, the first person who ever survived by his own touch, survived by intruding his personal boundaries.

His first human contact.

Tatsumi world comes to a stop. A mistake he has made. His heart jumped right into his throat, beating even more rapidly than it ever was. One moment, he was too engrossed into his clouded mind of shock, then a sudden sweep of an inhuman speed of movement that swipes across Tatsumi's shoulder to his abdomen, now his opened slotted torn gap of his clothes as his wounds spatter.

"Ack!"

"I apologize, you were interfering."

"Damn it!" The guard witness the boy single-handily gets slaughtered, as he cocked the side of the rifles loaded tip. Gunshots come thick like winter hail. The tin projectiles cutting through the frozen air, oblivious to their purpose. Each one rips into something, be it inanimate or living, spilling tree sap or blood with equal unfeeling. All aimed at Akame. However, the guard could only stare with wide eyes in despair as Akame expeditiously instinctively reflexes all of his unloaded bullets.

"You are-" She approached her targets after claiming the life of the boy. Akame horizontally slashed her katana once more; decapitating the guard protecting Aria. "done."

Aria could only cower away, stumbling upon her steps from what she was forced to watch. Now bringing to her primary attention. Akame approaches to the defenseless girl with no hint of remorse, arching her blade to deliver a simple swipe.

"You deserves this."

The pain that once burned like an inferno of hell had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of his vision and the only thing I could hear was his respective gifted heartbeat. Tatsumi breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed Tatsumi lays there, then, gunshots rang through the area, and death itself comes to them.

'Little girl, it's gonna take more than just a portion amount of poison to take me out. Not even death itself.'

"Eeeyaahh!"

In his intense silence, his whole body screams to action. The sound of terror cry, his eyes wide with horror, the mouth rigid and open, his chalky face gaunt and immobile, the fists clenched with blanched knuckles and the nails digging deeply into the palms of his hand, seeing the girl that took him out of her kindness.

' _No! Not again!_ '

The poison marks dematerialize on his skin, ignoring the slice of his opened wound that remains to be pouring out liquid crimson blood. Leaving trails of his own blood onto the grass, camouflaging it.

Arched his hand backward towards the handle of his blade, charging to interfere the teen's execution.

"I said, stop!" Tatsumi sprung towards the girl who noticed his presence and the incoming slash attack as she hops away. Tatsumi immediately positioned himself front line behind Aria, relief of hope and astonish consumes her nerves system on Tatsumi comeback.

Tatsumi glances over Akame's expression, still smoldering underneath his stony expression, but as soon realizing the person who attempted to deliver an attack on her. Her expression crumbles into a full-blown stagger.

"Impossible," Akame whispers in disbelief. "How did you survived that impact. The blade-"

"I'm still here. The poison that carries within your blade is not enough to send me to the afterworld." Tatsumi words struck the core within Akame, altering back to her vigilance.

The battlefield now lays quiet, for it was now a standoff between an enigma boy and an assassin.

"You are not a target, there's no need to kill you." Her reverted tone that holds no meaning of emotions, but yet still lingers of hope that the boy retreats.

"It's not happening." He was certainly sure what's the girl's intention. "You're planning to kill this girl, right?"

"Uh-huh." She bluntly simply nodded with any hesitation.

"..." Tatsumi wasn't sure how to respond back to the girl's bluntness nature.

' _What a... strange girl_.'

"If you keep on interfering, I'll just have to cut you down, permanently." Emphasizing her own words.

"I'll like to see you try. Others have tried before, but went in vain." Challenging the assassin without any worries on placing his life on the line.

'I'll admit, she's definitely someone that would give me some trouble. Her abilities are off the chart for someone at such a young age.'

As Tatsumi bends his sole knee and the other stretch behind, preparing to launch with force to claim another life and stretch his hand with blood.

'But you've come across the wrong path, only to be encounter by the wrong opponent!'

"Hey! Wait up, hold your horses!" A voice interrupted the fate of the crimson eyes girl. Fortunately, the voice reaches both ears of the two fighters before an engagement of battle has begun. In a twist of turn, Tatsumi faces towards the source of interference, to his much of dismay; the same women who he bumped into earlier today when he arrived in the capital.

'Wait a minute, it's that-'

"What are you doing, Leone?" The ebony-haired assassin questions her fellow assassin sudden interruptions.

"I knew it! You're the kid that blew me off!" The women coming onto their view revealed to be the same women who show revealing attire, though her elongated hair licked sunshine blonde. Exclaiming at the boy who she too familiar with, while she ignored Akame's question.

"I..." His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked. He closed his mouth, then looked at his foe before glancing back up to catch the newcomer's eyes. "Umm."

"This is him, Leone? The one who left you into dust?" Akame coming to a realization on who she facing, her innocently confirmation question causes Leone temper to arise.

"Yeah! That's the lad that I told you guys!" Leone shouted as she pointed her finger-sharpened claw directly aim at Tatsumi, who's in the state of dumbfounded.

"I see." Akame simply understood her comrade comical circumstance. She turns back to fixes her gaze towards the boy and her primary target as she took her stance. "Excuse her intrusion, let us-"

"Now hold it, Akame! Cool your jets." Leone quickly grabs her assassin friend by the head, her sizable animalistic furry hands restraining her.

"What are you doing now, Leone?" The restrained girl head leans back to gaze her partner, stoically.

"Calm down, we still have time." She turns her slitted eye's wary at the boy who broke her streak and the one protecting their target. "Besides, the lad isn't even aware what lies beneath of the girls family."

The woman then releases her partners from her restraints and strolls over towards the storage shed where Aria was destined to be hidden.

"Listen, Lad, you were worried about us hurting an innocent girl?" Rhetorically asked, Leone, reached the storage shed's locked door, she swiftly kicks it open. A foul stench of smell reaches up to her nostril as she cringes.

"I wonder if you can still say that after seeing this." Leone stepped aside.

me

He wasn't prepared. It was true that he had some suspicion going on, but this, a family that showed nothing but care, humbled mannerisms.

"Take a good hard look, lad."

Tatsumi, leaving the panicky girl he was supposed to be her savior and protector, and enters the shed as an inspector, as he too cringed at the smell.

It was an action he immediately regretted, soon finding the source of the foul smell. The storage shed was filled with mutilated human bodies, most of them hanging from the ceiling and missing limbs. The entire building reeked of decaying bodies and human waste. They are cold. So cold. The life that had dwelt within them has gone and they are safe from the perils of this world. No harm can come to them now. Hearts that used to beat with love are still. Minds that felt so many emotions are blank.

They lie like dolls, limbs at awkward angles and heads held in such a way that they cannot be sleeping. These bodies, once the repositories of people as alive as I am, are now abandoned shells left to rot in the open.

"This is the dark side of the capital."

"Wha-What the hell is this?!" Tatsumi said, almost too stunned and disturbed to speak. Like with the mist in his dream, Tatsumi couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the disgusting display before him. He had seen bodies in its gruesome state before, but what cau on his sight, are the victim's difference of ages.

Man, women, elderly, even children's.

His breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body. His breathing wasn't reverting back to normal. He let out a burning ball of air that was searing the walls of his lungs

'W-W-What is wrong... with these people?!' Flashes of memorable from his experience, through the eyes of a boy who live through generations after generations.

"These people would invite in no name people from the countryside with their sweet offers...and then play with them by torturing them to death." Leone explained the true nature of the family, crossing her arm underneath her chest. "This is the true nature of those 'innocent' people you wanted to defend."

Tatsumi back was faced towards to the trio, having been denied from viewing his reaction.

It was then, that Tatsumi saw something that knocked all of his oxygen within his lungs. He shifted his eyes away from the horrifying display countless of trophies, but what the shed, that contains its victims, had more to be shown. The other side of the warehouse, was a built iron countless of bars that constricted a single alive toddler, walking up to from its spot and seeing another being besides the people who brought him here.

"M-Mister." A pleads and despaired tone that squeaks caught his undivided attention, his skin bore the tell-tale blues of bruising, stretching over cheekbones like a thin tarp over a rail. The child stands there like his physical state is nothing, standing behind bars with dried tears stain that overlaps his own blood. His visible outline of bones reaching to Tatsumi as if he was the savior that the child calls upon.

The nausea swirled unrestrained in Tatsumi empty stomach. His head swam with half-formed regrets. The teens heart felt as if his own vessel blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. The melancholy mood hung over him like a black cloud, raining personal sorrow down.

"S-S-She hurt... mommy... daddy." Spitting fresh out a globule of blood, his weak thin arms points towards the pile of hung body's that were hung onto their wrist from the ceiling. Just from following where he pointed, there shows a stark naked women that has her paled facial covered from Tatsumi vision. The mother of the caged child.

"Please... Mister, make... m-make the bad people go... away." His reign of pain from suffering from countless of unspeakable acts has come to an end. His bones constructed figure of body weight then slips away from him, his own soul withdrew as soon the dead silent shed was temporary occupied by the sound of the toddlers weakened body.

...

...

...

Searing fiery bursts pulsated around him, intensifying with each dragging step, jarring and brutal. With each step the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, his consciousness ebbed. Black mists swirled at the edges of his mind drawing into sweet oblivion.

It stings. Only fueling the fire that burned inside of Tatsumi. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, his pale fists began to clench and jaw rooted. As if Tatsumi found a match deep inside of himself, lights it, allowing the inferno flames be set loose, with, soon, no control objects levitated and broke.

An emotion that he tries every will he inherited to keep those flames away from his veins. All went to vain. For years, humanity made countless of horrific, terrible mistakes, but now, the consequences of their actions will never be left forgotten by a particular individual.

The capital... The world... Their actions... Unleashed a never-ending destructive storm that will be the end of times. A possible greatest threat that will walk upon the good, the evil, neutral.

"S-She's obviously lying!" Aria pleaded, struggling against Leone's immense grasp. "I never even knew this place was here-"

While Tatsumi was still investigating the horror lies within the shed. Akame and Leone presently out in a distance away from the opened shack. Leaving the boy alone to be educated on the true nature that lurks inside of the city. Aria attempted, once, to stealthily escape from the wrath of Night Raid before she was aggressively grabbed by the older women denying her escape attempt.

With only hope from the boy, she saved from the streets, in hopes for Tatsumi to listen the noble teen.

"Akame!" Leone restrained Aria's punishment, by holding an arm firmly around her head, calling to her partner, whose gazes was lingered intact onto the boy she slashed, before flipping her attention towards the target that they were after.

Akame nodded, confirming and acknowledging her meaning of intentions. She again arches her unsheathed beamed blade onto her side, finally to deliver a kill.

"On behalf of these people that you and your family-"

Akame's deliberation of divinely delivered punishment deflated within her throat, goosebumps bloomed on her limbs, The air so brittle it could snap. No-one speaks, Platitudes won't cut it right now. Her actions and words sit knee deep in silence. The dread creeps over her like an icy chill, numbing her brain. In this current frozen state of her mind and instincts offers only one thought; retreat.

She wasn't the only victim to be able to detect the foul radiated atmosphere. Leone was set to complete her assigned mission and return back home with her comrades, and the possibility dealing her unfinished business with Tatsumi, but faith in store other plans.

Dread creeps down to her spine like a careful spider leaving a trail of silk, its numerous legs on her spine, descending until the carbon copy appearance trait of a lion, almost frozen to the spot. Leone's stomach is full of lead; her feet are set in concrete; the mind of hers is worryingly empty. Her animal inherited animalistic instincts being alertly being set off unstable.

Unease continues blossomed from within her; as brilliantly as she unconsciously releases Aria from her detainment grasp, as her arms quiver.

Commonly, both eyes dead-set gazing towards to its vessel, the one who's responsible for the livid stench of foul vibe that was being unleashed: Tatsumi.

"Years, after years." Tatsumi speaks, the once fragile respectable manners that the young boy softly spoken before, now shifts into a coarse like fragmented rock in a hessian sack, moving and grinding against each other, somehow it compliments his ruddy complexion and raised veins. As he now turns his back away from the countless of victimized suffered bodies, made his way outside where the three paralyzed motion of weariness were remain to be stand-by.

Tatsumi's front side of his tipped brown hair waves and covers his eyes away from the trio of audiences; watching the boy's clothes and hair being brushed by an unnatural force of the wind that seemingly revolves around Tatsumi.

"Generations after generations... I've witness conflicts, wicked foul acts committed by our human race." The pressure increases each word he hissed. The spark of awoken rage creates a visible mystified miasma jet-black waves began to morph around Tatsumi boundaries. The leaves scud over the ground and take small flights into the air until every one of those leafs were demolished; crumbles away into thin air. The branches around the area hysterically sway along with the uncontrollable force of the wind.

"Such repulsive demons that are disguised in human flesh and souls; walks upon into the land of the living! Harming the innocents-"

At this point on, the sheer pressure itself broke down, those who are currently presences, their skin; takes on a glossy shine and the salty drops invade their foreheads. The sweat trickled down Leone's back, free flowing like condensation on a window pane, it beaded on Leone's forehead and dripped from her chin.

Her slight thin muscular arms numbed in place, but filled with such a tingling pressure desire to run until pouring out every remaining of her stamina comes empty. But all of her sights was seen right now is loose forms with color.

"You knew it was wrong, and yet, you did it regardless. Why? You thought you were far superior to anybody, did you feel you're playing Gods role? Was it to fulfill your satisfaction, over gaining what exactly?" Every word he was spoken, plunges deeply dented fear within the trio, specifically, to the girl: Aria.

Compared to how it was earlier, Tatsumi's presence had changed considerably. From the beseeched and fragile-gentle vibe to a, what could only be described, tyrannical and oppressiveness.

The paralyzed state was then broken by Leone, the moment Tatsumi raises his head to face them, their very soul's despatches. In place of his vividly and outrageously eyes that screams fury. It was his pupils that made them truly feel mortality. His admirable emerald green eyes that seemed to glow with a shrewd intelligence and endearing compassionate, now gone from the surface, it was replaced by his bloody-crimson colored swirled, trios of ebony ring around his menacing pupil.

No longer having any desire to complete their mission. Leone latches directly at the statue state teen arms with such speed she contains, desperately channeling her extorted force by interlocking Akame's.

With one mighty tug, Akame perspective was then twirled to face Leone; Her brain had shut down. She was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. Her eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. It was so obvious for her what's her partner current feeling.

Between the two, no words were spoken. The trepidation feel of danger approaches.

Leone revolves her whole body, aimlessly, before she dashes towards back to the same pathway where she emerges out in the surface leaving a cloud of dust behind. Not long after Akame, too, share the same proposition. Her marvelous remarkable crimson eyes linger one last time at the, now engulfed black waves that surround the teen, as she ticket punches her out.

Abandoning her detrimental mission as she retreats back, seeks after her frightened partner and withdraws back to base, leaving the defenseless girl behind to her fate. Her own warranty retribution.

"You don't deserve for my blade to be stained with your blood."

Aria's watery eyes enlarged and the hairs on the nape of her neck bristled. A gaggle of goose pimples laminated her frigid, naked skin. Slow and deliberate, soon after Tatsumi steps forward. She tried to scream, but the inside of her mouth lacked any moisture and a croak was all that issued from her gape.

In a blink of an eye, a presence of a sandpaper or perhaps stone, rough and unfinished. Aria's world takes an unfortunate turn.

The crisp, cold and sharp, trenchant air fills her lungs. Your eyesight going gone widened, an act out of desperation, arms flailing to be released, to be saved from this horrible fate. All around her, clean but dark misted waves now engulfing her. Looking down, her mind was forever to be plunged by the true meaning of terror. An image that is forever conserved within her skull that will, for the rest of eternity, until now as she shortly live till she goes to be uplifted from this world. Tatsumi's inhumane pupils.

She starts to go limp, crashing around at the surface, gagging for air. And soon, her end, approximately, comes to her.

 **The end brought upon unto the family's misdeed actions towards the innocents.**

 **The beginning of the awakened slumbered of the true dreadful storm that soon is approaching to sweep off the capitals dirt.**

"All people must one day turn into ash." The sound of gag was put to be silent, her wavering arms for detached falters. The waves it self begins to devour her flesh.

"And so too, this nation must collapse. Those souls that were consumed by fiends, must be silenced for all eternity."

Tatsumi waves continue to swarm around the girl structure figure, hearing a sickening flesh proceeding to be peeled.

"You people are beyond salvation. You all will be silence in the dark. The end of this capital will soon meet its judgment!"

 **This was the beginning of how the boy placed his mark, his presence over to the capital. His sheer power alone... silences the whole nation, a developed path has yet to be constructed. One path that may lead to the worse, a path that should always be avoided.**

 **For now, he awakens and soon will the name of the boy will come and be shed into the light.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath & Sudden Encounter

**Chapter 3: Aftermath & Sudden Encounter**

* * *

 _~Minutes before Aria's execution~_

"You know... This shouldn't even have taken long for Akame finish a simple task."

Temporary settled on top of the deceased noble, wealthy family's mansion, was three out of the six members of Night Raid standing-by patiently for the rest of their fellow members to return. But their expectations on their fellow assassins usual timing was out of the ordinary.

"While I have no doubts on Akame, she'll be back here soon. But the questions is-" An caped armored assassin gaze ahead the opening horizon field, just below where their familiar certain crimson eye assassin engage.

"Where's Leone? She should've been back here an hour ago, what's taking so long?" The tallest member of the organization remarked and questions.

"Hmm," The fur trimmed hooded teen shrugs without any worries before reassuring his partners worries. "I'm sure they're fine without our assistance. We all know how their expertise are set, they'll be here soon."

It was then, an impatient sound that was made by the third presence member on the roof, the below average height female teen pressing her tounge against the front of the roof of her mouth, applying pressure, and releasing.

"Tch. It shouldn't be taking this long for those two to complete an uncomplicated task, especially how our premature targets were easily taken care of." The salmon twin-tails slung her high advance augmentation rifle over to her shoulders, resting.

"And where's Sheele? She should've been here long ago!" The female gunslinger frets. In response, comes from a certain green-haired killer, who sighs somnolently.

"Yup. I've already seen this coming, as soon Sheele chases after one of the three targets. I was so sure she'll be lost inside of the mansion."

"As I expected." The twin-tails solemn-headed teen mumbles inexpressive, before releasing an audible breath expressing her weariest, yet a hint of perturbs channels within her.

"Not to worry, Mine." The armored bulldozer took notice of his fellow assassin worries. "She might be clumsy-"

"She _is_ clumsy." The goggle strap-headed teen interrupts, announcing his thoughts. Which in results, triggering the pink-haired assassin to scold him ghastly as he shrieks.

"But I'm sure she's fine. We shouldn't doubt her abilities, sure she can be an airhead at times, but that is what makes her endearing."

"Hmm." A low, steady continuous sound of hum was made from the, now, composed green-headed killer; agreeing his partners statement. "No disagreement there. Everyone in Night Raid has their own weird unique quirks."

"Hey! Don't include me into this!" The gunslinger, Mine, exclaims outrageously as her duo tied tails rises and quivers, expressing her anger.

"Come on, Mine!" The wire producer encourage jocularly. "Don't deny it, you have always been part of it since joining-"

"Silence, you virgin!" Mine struck her sole finger aiming directly at the deflated, heart-wrenching green-haired teen.

"You're a virgin too, you know?" An audible listless tone of voice makes way for his comeback to be known.

While over the sideline, the wielded spear assassin stood amused observing his two teammates coming at each other once again.

' _Never ends, huh._ ' Rhetorically questions himself fondly. Enjoying the lighten daily round of waggish atmosphere once more then previously before.

As time goes by, the trio temporary jovial, yet strange moment only lasted a few. As the duo assassins coming one another with insults and provocation each other nerves. Their personal boundaries of ambience was soon invaded by an unforeseen invisible daunt force. In results, brought silence to the trio, interrupting the pink and green killers bickering as they all swiftly turn their gaze towards north.

"!"

"Huh?!"

"Augh?!"

Blurring their own respective reaction of sounds under their breath, the wind was roaring in the great bare trees of the centre, as if it were some wild dark grove deep in a forgotten land. The wind sounded its mighty roar, making everything that surrounded it shake in fear, as the leaves fled in terror. Chills invaded the duo assassins skin beneath and tousles the twin-tails and the one eye covered assassins hair and attires to the ringlets, for the exception of the tallest member who was affected by the wind, unlike his flowing attached cape.

"What on earth-" Though, the towered bulldozer disturbed expression was conceal behind his secure geared helmet, spoken based from his current emotions and thoughts.

"What the-?! Look!" The green-haired boy points directly at the countless of trees that were sow outside of the mansion.

The lively healthy Immense bulky army of trees stood in front of the mansion property, movement of a whirlwind. The tree protrudes it dangling vines from the invisible force. Down they come like multicoloured rain. Golds, reds and browns. They are a myriad of shapes and sizes, these leaves that clothed the trees. Now they are discarded, leaving countless of trees expose.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?" An audible tremor of tone expelled out of Mine's breath, her brain had momentary shut down. She was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. Her eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow.

"Wh-Where is that coming from?" The wire producer assassins, who was in the same state as Mine, paralyzed from the sudden dreaded atmosphere that plunge trepidation upon the trio.

"?!"

Behind the steel helmet armor, the oldest assassin eyes dilates in terror, the atmosphere was thin, as if one was usually used to swimming in mushroom soup only to be introduced to water for the first time. Yet, exuberance was short lived, deprived of enough oxygen became giddy, unable to climb further. They were drowning in air with brains fighting for consciousness. Their only hope was down and the only way to get there now was to tumble.

' _Eh?!_ ' A great sense of disturbed slight of movements was felt beneath that lies and secured his flesh; behind his respective armor. The armor subconsciously dents, the helmet of the armor; golden smoothed vision eye sights seemed to glow with a shrewd power, flickers in malfunction.

 **' _[Incursio]_** _?!_ ' Subconsciously announce the title of his weapon name fill with befuddlement on his lively weapon unordinary unison its committing. 'Its acting on its own. Something disturbing it.'

Fixing his concealed gaze, that was hidden beneath his helmet, towards the horizon view of the countless of standing, partly or completely dead trees; branches, leaves and other pieces of naturally occurring wood found in a pile of sunken leaves and lifeless birds and such, onto the ground.

"W-We... We-" The gunslinger stammers upon her words, as her speaking abilities were restricted.

"G-Go." The twin-tails fellow assassin that stood besides her, shivering, mutters, yet the bulldozer and gunslinger have heard. "W-We need to go... Now!" Uncharacteristically took command on the situation.

"W-What about S-Sheele?! We can't just leave her!" Outrageously snapped out of her perturbation state momentary. "She's still inside of the mansion. We-"

"Mine! Wait, look!" Successfully stopping the pink assassin from marching her way towards back to the ground surface and barge into the former family's home. Until noticing two figures bolting, like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. Like eagles soaring across indigo skies and a herd of cheetah's racing through verdant meadows. One with long, charcoal colored locks whipped back and forth behind her like a fiery tale as she forcefully being dragged by another long-length sunshine blonde hair.

"A-Akame? L-Leone?" Seeing the return of the two missing members, the sight would be settling for the salmon headed killer, but the expression and their body movements tells differ; the rare expression of traumatized horror and terror the buxom blonde displaying. The usual inexpressive, third female member of a assassin, eyes widened in frights almost replicated as her own blonde partner that was hauling by her wrist with such force.

"Sheele!" In the distance, the blonde shouts rungs through the surface gap allowing the three killers on the roof to hear. As one of them quickly averted their pupils towards the main entrance to see one of the final missing member of their organization; quivers her way outside each steps that she takes.

It was then, Leone loosen her grasp on Akame as she continues to run up ahead, followed by one of the strongest Night Raid assassin in their group. Leone aims directly at one of her fellow female assassin member, Sheele. Before any chances that she was given to speak her confusion and startled thoughts, she was cut short soon she was fallen to the grasp of Leone.

Leone then makes a quick turn soon after she hauls Sheele along side with her, seeing the crimson eyed teen being assisted by her fellow male teen green-haired by using his wires to craft strands that are twisted together into a larger and stronger form of an manila rope to aid her journey onto the rooftop. She, too, along the petrified equipped absurd size of scissors assassin, race towards the rope as their only salvation.

Reaching to the top and uniting the rest of the Night Raid once more together, the situation would've been lighthearted under a different circumstances, but no time could anymore be wasted.

"Akame! Leone! What the hell is happening?! What's causing all of this?!" The strapped goggle-headed teen fires off panic of questions. Which was fallen deaf to the blonde.

Without any sort of warning nor explanation, Leone races off the mansion rooftop onto another as she continues to leaps across the Capitals rooftops leaving behind the suffocating atmosphere behind along Night Raid. Much as dismay towards the rest of the killers, so bombshell at their unusual frighten paled fleeing.

"Leone!" The green-haired assassins then follows the startled oldest member, who was taking lead, back to their own sanctuary. He hopes.

"H-Hey! Hold on!" The petite teen swung the strap of her advance rifle over to her shoulder securely as she too follows. Not wanting to be left behind. "Come on, Sheele!" Shouts once she hops towards to her destination.

"U-Uwah! W-Wait! I'll be there!" One by one they take their leave hastily. Sheele follows her closes familiarity before catching up to her landing on the same roof, journey their way together. Consequently leaving the last two assassins, the one out of the three oldest member stays behind with the last youngest teen; Her hair flowed into thin air like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment.

The armored male has noted since the arrival of the crimson eye teen behavior. She was excessively ignorant around her surroundings momentarily, neglecting the presence around her comrades. Her remarkable unique eyes fixes themselves the same open field scenery; where she and Leone despatch from, but the scenery has taken to a worse turn that morphed the bulldozer man facial pale, his breath was caught.

A mystified clouded revolving pitch black waves increases its size, the grass fallen victimized and shared the fate as the trees and nearby animals. This was no longer a tranquility remarkable home anymore. It was never a ordinary to begin with, only as a disguised home that fiends were living. But now, everything around them will soon be extinguished.

"Akame!" Running up to the dazed teen that stood idly, not bothering to acknowledge her sole comrade, which provoked the adult male. "Hey!" Aggressively clutches both of her exposed shoulders blades to face the armored assassin.

Her vision was then welcomed by a duo flaxen beaming lights.

"Whatever happened to you and Leone can be discuss back at the base! Regain your composure and let's make our way out!" Even though the helmet conceals his furious yet agitated expression. Akame was consciously aware of it. The state that her comrade was enough to expelled Akame's, seemingly, longed gaze and mind.

Without any response from the girl nor any gestures. She reverted back to her usual ordinary stoic expression, despite having trouble to brush off the pressured petrified atmosphere, she takes her leave up ahead towards the same path, or in this case rooftops, the same way where her comrades vanish. It wasn't long after Akame restore her composure, as he too follows the katana blade wielder racing off into the distance.

Not after one final glimpse from the girl, who her gemstone crimson eyes tilted back at the havoc setting one more time as she travels from roof to roof.

* * *

 _~Present~_

' _It's over._ '

The skeleton looked fresh. In some places there was a pink sheen where flesh had been newly and inexpertly removed. There were tool marks gauged into recently living bone and a round hole in the skull. At the rear the head was cleaved open. Along the girls torn state attire.

' _Once again... another life has been taken away._ '

It went from a noble teen who took Tatsumi in, as a sign of kindness and righteousness. The one who was disguised as a fiend under all of that flesh. In the end, all of that was false to bring fallacies security, warmth and food, just to fulfill her twisted inhumane fantasies along with her family onto the poor souls and outsiders.

' _They didn't deserve it, all those countless of defenseless lives taken away._ '

But now, here lies a skeletal structure of a human that left some portion of flesh left on the human girl. The sight of it is sickening for anyone with such weak stomach to contain. Every parts that her flesh and the lack skin entirely and her jaw and facial structure heavily altered from her previous full fleshed state. Exposing her own anatomy.

The corpse soon will be devoid of its remainder of skin and pitted by burrowing insects.

The lone murderer emerald green eyes openly examines his disarrange mess, for the first time during all of the eras he'd seen and live through.

The seek of repentance or sorrow never register within him.

' _Death. A widely used symbol and decomposition._ '

It didn't matter anymore. The havoc of event now ended. No more any righteous man, women, or child will fall into the hands of the family's. However, while the reign of terror was over, but the capitals flesh camouflage demons continues to roam and devour the poor souls into such unfortunate faith.

Eyes slightly widened in realization recalling that he wasn't in fact alone with the girl, two other assassins he tangled with previously were presence. Tatsumi's eyes reverted back; devoid any signs of emotions, as his standards emerald eyes roam through the deserted deceased environment. It's not a surprise to the boy, he was aware the consequence once he releases his own furious wrath of force.

And so, the living that were near by were its sacrifice.

' _They'd escaped._ '

Seemingly, no signs, with the exception of his recent kills, bodies were not spotted. Nowhere to be found. 'I guess... at least something good came out of this.'

While there's nothing else to be found, except death, nor have any reasons to stay in one spot for all eternal or wait the authorities to arrive and sweep the area.

' _My time here has come to an end. There's no reason for me to wait until anybody to show up into the scene._ '

The boy, too, takes his leave. In a haste pace enters into the deep countless of exposed dead wilderness of the family's home, straight head, allowing the shadows of the night consuming his frail form.

Aimlessly strolls into the shivering sight of the woods, aware of his damaged long sleeved loose attire; that display a torn slash that slightly exposes his chest and stomach. Functioning his right hand as he trail down the gap of his clothes triggering his recent memory.

' _That girl... I've touched her._ '

Never have forgotten the sense of touch. His first contact since such a long time. But, once recalling the first individual who survived from his unintentional wrath, a group of six then flashes within his mind, the sudden plunged imagery of the intruders that invade the mansion.

' _Night Raid._ '

The name of the organization left a taste.

' _An rebellion group must've been formed to overthrow corruption, I assume._ ' Tatsumi theorize.

Once he was completely out of sight, away from the public eyes. Tatsumi grasp his robes knot before undoing it, allowing the robes to be descended as it flows while being held by its owner, before the boy slung his robes over to his shoulders processing to conceal his visible sliced damaged clothing; continues to revolve around his right shoulder and abdomen after tying a a new-able located knot over to his shoulder to keep it stable.

' _What's so different about them?_ '

Without any further, Tatsumi trudges along through the withered countless of trees.

For the rest of the night as the sun yet to shed its light and bring a new day upon the capital. Tatsumi continues to wander aimlessly until dawn arrives.

* * *

Night Raid.

One of the main function to be able to handle reconnaissance and assassinations within the capital of the Empire. In addition, for the opposite side benefits, the members of Night Raid are, too, in charged with the retrieval of any Teigu weapons to be able discovered in order to boost the combat effectiveness of the Rebel Army.

When not under direct orders from the Revolutionary, Night Raid opens itself as an "assassins for hire" services firm to the general public. However, not just accept any job from just anyone and will often investigate beforehand on both the client and target's background in order to avoid possible deception, traps and false data. Only operates until night.

Composing of two groups. One works within the city, while another handles the surrounding lands beyond the walls of the capital. And so, outside from the city, ten kilometers away from the capital, in the mountains lies one of their sanctuary.

In momentary, inside the base was occupied by the one and only head superior of the assassin organization: Najenda.

The older veteran women now sits on her personal throne, the assembly room, the rich oaky smell of the fire permeated the room, wisps of silver grey smoke curled and danced their way through the thick, hazy air as if excited to escape the gentle pull of the chimney.

She sucked the smoke deep into her lungs. She held it there trapped, thinking how her lungs must hate her now having so little regard for them they must be screaming at her at the top of their lungs. She craved oxygen now but not until her entire body got the message that she was crazy and not to be trifled with.

Just as she removed it from her pink lips, the snowy-haired women blew the smoke in the air carefully as if it was the aftermath of a kiss that aches to steal a life she was struggling to elude.

Now, the scene in front of her displaying is quite nerving to the leader. An unusual rare sight upholding before her. There is no sound in the spacious room, no movements, nor any bickering her underlings usually come off to. Just silences.

She doesn't condemn any of them, despite their experience on the field or any hardship they faced before uniting the organization. The phenomenal pressure of atmosphere took a breath out of her too. The sheer extraordinary vibe went unnoticed. Before the meeting were to be taken place, as the head of Night Raid awaits her underlinings to arrive from their full-grouped task.

An unsettled event occurs, while alone at the base. Najenda prepares and settles reports of recents occurrences and negotiating to the Revolutionary head quarters. An intensely unease, unnatural atmosphere unleashes across and throughout outside of the capitals ambiences.

Najenda unconsciously felt, as if, she lost the colour from her face. It was as if her functioning heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into her boots. Letting loose of her cigarette from her lips, her mind crosses with one conclusion on the current phenomenal case. As panic, too, rises within her core, Najenda, almost, jumped ahead before investigating any further of the recent case. She believed the high-ranked strongest general of the Empire infamous tyranny, a human who can be described and truly believe to be the incarnation of the devil himself, a person who she fears who'll return to the capital so soon.

Esdeath.

However, the more of its sources unleashes of its energy, the idea of Esdeath arrival soon to be extinguished. The new sheer power alone sensation differs from the person who she used to be acquaintance of.

This fact alone didn't cease the leader of Night Raid anxiety at all. The thought of a single being burdens such monstrous absurd power that signals immediate danger. But it was then, from a veteran composed, collected women to a worrisome women who shows dreadful anxiety for the safety of her underlings returns. The possible thought how her subordinates may crossed path with a greater, possible, force of adversary.

And now, here attending in the conference room where she patiently awaits the full group to come. And perhaps gain intel on the bizarre phenomenal occurrence.

As of it now, sitting among them, with an unusual sight that leaves the room, the entire building, into silence. Her sole eye examines every member that are attended within the room with her, studying their expression and body language.

Leone, the one of the most valuable member of Night Raid, on her accustomed stands, whenever a meeting takes place, leans against on the wall a bit further away from her leader. Her hair overshadows her golden hyperactive beaming eyes, her thin lined lips remains neutral, cross both of her arms beneath her developed assets in a comfort manners. In a close observation, her quivering exposable shoulders and legs were barely visible for anybody able to be noted.

Moving on, silently, her sole eye drifts onto the next member current state, the former imperial military soldier; the 100- Man-Slayer Bulat. The usual compassionate and composed second oldest member, too, leaning against the decorated walls near by his boss' throne.

The aura revolves around him, today's, seemingly affected him greatly, along side the rest of his fellow peers. In his usual posture stance; he leans against the wall with his arms crossed slacken, on foot stuck onto the wall forming his right leg into a plane figure with three straight sides and three angles triangle.

And the typicalness ends there, what makes a difference, that both eyes securely shut as if he was mediating, his facial features can be told. And foretold a tale how his day ended. Every matter of seconds it can noted his eyebrows twitches into disturbances, his developed size hands clutches the sides of his arms in response of his agitations.

Then moving on, goes to her long time familiar, most loyal subordinate acquaintance, since back when Najenda was positioned to be the Empires general, Lubbock.

The teen was quite anxious over his peers current state of mind and behavior that they were given off rather than worried over whatever has occurred over them. It was no surprise from Najenda, already aware how, the great tactician of Night Raid, sometimes fret over his comrades rather than himself. That kind of trait Najenda took pleasure to witness, such a side from the typical perverted good hearted teen, despite his flaws.

Continuing on her observation, onto the next, her eye then lands on the two closest friends among Night Raid, Sheele and Mine, seated on one of the upholstered piece furniture in the room. Mine, using the muzzle of her rifle as support while her weapon balances on its butt plate, she leans forward and rested her chin onto her occupied gripped thumb pads with an blank expression of pondering as she gaze into nothingness.

Her accustomed usual cold exterior and easily irritated petite teen seems not to be at presence momentary.

The next person besides her is exactly on the same onboard as Lubbock, one could say the mother figure of Night Raid yet endearing air-headed, displays concerns over her comrades health, especially agonizing over her intimate twin-tailed gunslinger teen.

Truth be told, it such a heartwarming sight to see the oldest and the young have a closet kindred bond together in such horrific times.

And now, the person who Najenda expect to be ordinary was, of course, Akame. The usually stoic member of Night Raid as she, too, used to be associated with the empire at such a young age. The composed teen stands along side with her comrades, gaze upon her superior as she awaits the meeting to proceeds. Out of all the members who are attended, the ruby eyes killer, seemingly to sustain her image in front of Najenda and the rest of Night Raid.

The eye patch women wasn't ignorant, nor bothering to overlook her underling true feelings behind her specialized mask she conceals. As it now, she took notice two things from the girl that separates her ordinary state; She frequently blinks more often than normal than Najenda has ever seen, her hands fidgets once in awhile as her index finger nails find themselves onto connecting towards her thumb nail as both nails sedately abrade one another.

' _Even her too?_ '

The atmosphere felt like it had stagnated in the conference living room, as if the air ceased to flow and the life was sucked out. It could cut the tension in the air as everyone were silently allowing their respective own deep inner thoughts running, with a exception of few.

All this tension quite causing her to feel distress and annoyance, knowing a full night is ahead of her. And so, she then exhale into her fine produce ebony thin cylinder of finely cut tobacco rolled up and felt as that sweet burning sensation curled throughout her lungs and throat, ripping its way to her head she finally let it out in a huge cloud watching the light create abstract colors out of the light mist still hanging in the air.

' _This is going to be a rough night of trivia, isn't it?_ '

Foreseeing another long night ahead of her, she then hops into the befuddle case right this instant.

"Alright, enough moping around! All of you!" Her yell was like a booming bark, that carries absolute authority that reminds them who's in charge. It made every daze members jump like scared rabbits. It was enough to dispel them out of their inner engrossed thoughts and brought their undivided attention towards Najenda, with an exception of the unfazed, half-attentively crimson-tied teen.

Successfully expelled their recently distracted thoughts, much to Najenda pleasure, she proceeds.

"All of you are well-trained assassins who'd been through hardships, everyone has their own side tormented tales to tell. Whatever has happened during your task I must need to be well inform about this, then we can overcome this." The sense upheaval of Night Raid were radiating dispatches as soon became engross to their superintendent authoritative utterances.

"Don't let restrictions get the best of you, overwhelm it you must. How are we going to succeed demolishing corruption of the capital and succeed our ideal goals if we can't unbound these chains that holds us?" Releasing her slight concealed compassion, yet passionate thoughts in hope to break out of their current drubbing state.

A simple courageous speech given lifts their previous high-vitality spirits, then heads were lifted high then before. A new set of will power settles within them that shines brightly. The previous self-ashamed and distress atmosphere were immediately stomped by her underlings new found motivation, just from her simple one speech, causing her to consciously uplift both sides of her occupy lips as it wields her favorite brand of cigarettes.

Though, while feeling pride of accomplishment to shatter any of their traumatic or self-doubt thoughts, but one person in the room felt alienated out of the six members of Night Raid; Akame.

' _What's wrong with her._ '

As much seeing immense strength and will of power regenerates and continues to grow stronger and give her motivation to persevere can be admirable and remarkable to Najenda, but something scarcely seems to weight her down.

Her hidden converted anxious gestures comes to a stop as soon hearing her boss's pluck of speech. However, her eyes that invisibly beams much more than fine can be told another perspective side of a story.

Nonetheless, soon she must deal this matter, as for now, the meeting can finally have some progress.

"Let's not waste anymore time, so everyone can have a deserve well-rest for tomorrow until then." Najenda proposal schedule for tomorrow jolt everyone in the room fills with please for an temporary break from their various amount of never ending assignments.

"Well then, one of you, report today's incident!"

And so, the meeting commence.

* * *

Loneliness.

One who is craving human contact. One can leave a person feeling empty, unwanted and isolated. Sometimes people cause themselves to feel this sense of isolation.

Loneliness eats you alive, swallowing every once of hope you had yet to spare. It feasts upon any happiness you have left, leaving behind empty carcass; full of despair and memories you can't seem to hold onto anymore. It takes your heart into its claws, squeezing out every bit of life you had circulating throughout your opaque veins. It craves for you to suffer a life without any warm hands embracing you, or any shoulders to go cry upon.

Tatsumi is no stranger to this certain sensitive topic.

Loneliness sounds like such an easy thing to fix: find a friend, reach out to someone who cares. But in the end, it backfires. They recoil, sensing something so foul within Tatsumi, unwilling to offer an olive branch of hope to the leper teen or just wind-up dropping to the ground, correspondingly, as rag-dolls and so his anxiety deepens.

There are nights it takes a hold of him.

All he can do in those long black hours is find an enclosed place to shake until the tears subside and willing to be focus on the dawn light. It isn't simply a lack of company, though that's part of it for sure, it's a black hole that grows more powerful. It threatens to swallow every part of him, evil and good, until all that's left is a human shaped shell too numb to feel the pain anymore.

And thus, he's subconsciously always avoided trying to display his 'conditions.' As he grew, he gradually realized how much a threat he is, even when he's at presence. When people are unable to act or do as they please, their comes to a halt. Before, he lacks of understanding that his aversion to using his unique abilities has become a complex.

The emotions that are necessary locked away deep inside Tatsumi's heart needed to be expand little by little. However, there's a limit to how much stimulation he can take before, unintentionally, unleashing death.

' _I should've had never touched that cursive relic goblet._ '

The boy, who has no access to death, continues on his journey aimlessly into the deep wilderness.

As the sky has softened to a blue and the clouds are blushed like a ripe mango. The air is delicate and cool to kiss our skin with moisture. The sun is peeking over the mountains, each blade of grass already feeling the soft warming rays and growing stronger for the light they receive.

Down the path there is a stream, that he follows. By nature all streams are slow-flowing, languid in pace, and lax by nature. However the stream is mighty. Many torrents of water travel its path, rapids flick up against its surface like paint flakes off a distressed door. Boulders rise out of the water like the bows of a sunken fleet.

On the sideline path he strolls far to the end point of the single pathway encountering a river. A small way east, the river drops in close to the hillside and runs deep and blue. The river flows with perfect consistency, an artery of blessed water.

The water is cool and refreshing, for it has slipped twinkling down from the mountains by the stones. The water is lined with trees, pine, birch, redwood, fresh and green with every spring, carrying by their roots the debris of last winter's flooding. Inhales the air, thick with late spring's presence. The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and damp, slightly releasing its milky white mist.

A force of nature, both beautiful and brutal. Tranquil from a distance but deafening up close. It was as if the cascades of water conjured cascades of equally powerful emotions for anybody's brain and it can quite take anybody's breath away. It was simply spectacular, the most magnificent sight had ever beheld for travelers.

' _How long has it been since I washed myself?_ ' He lingers in one spot as he constantly observes his surroundings and examining the natures beauty once more.

' _I'm must be caution. Just a quick dip, wash, then self-exile._ ' A simple self-given task was planned out for the teen.

Tatsumi saunter further deep into the paradise region, as he unloosens the knot that rested on his right shoulder. And thus, removing his colorless white cloth that partially converts his damaged folded-collar robes that slightly exposes his upper body.

Proceeds to slide his robes through the strap of his concealed weapon, unhurriedly, Tatsumi then folds his cloth before lifting the strap of his weapon and hovers the strap over his head with one unoccupied hand as he now carries his scabbard.

Without any disturbance, Tatsumi arrived to his destination, near by the river and a curtain of water came over the grey rocks as if it were being poured from a giant bucket that never emptied.

' _Splendid_.' He, nonchalantly, thought.

Settles his ropes, that was wrapped around his blade, down where his belongings can easily be on his sight as he bathes. Not after long discarding his primordial worn boots and garments, placing them on top of his white cloth and blade. Leaving him bare naked.

He walks leisurely into the freshen river, strolls ahead under the providing barrage rain of water. He welcomes it. The water pours down, it drips by his side, as the boys' mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms him; it brought his mind tranquility. All the things he honestly don't care about. All in the water. Minds' all swirl, standing under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful.

Scrubbing the lack of cleanse of his grungy and lubricant medium-length hair, subsequently allows his pale hands roam all over his immersing-cover body.

The basics of washing continues until every scarcely unpleasant scent and sweat would be extinguish and wash away. While ignoring time itself; dawn gradually turns into dim grey and the illumination of stars got languidly lusterless. Millions of stars in the ebony sky begin hiding their brightness and slowly dissipate, as if someone arriving. Divergent birds then took off flying into the manifest sky and their audible dulcet dawn choruses.

The first orange hued rays appears on the skyline, the streak of lights passes through the clouds and the prodigious sky was easily visible. The sun came out of its abode across the brilliant orange horizon and glimmers upon the heavens. The beaming sun rises up towards the scarlet skyline, which clearly differentiated the sky and lands.

Now the warm breeze can be felt and the plants made a beatific smile towards the sun.

' _I should soak and wash my garments while I'm at it._ ' Emerging his way out of the curtains of water, the envelope soak figure teen advances towards his idly clothes as his movements creates a trail and miniature ripples drops. Upon reaching to his belongings, while remaining in the water; that reaches up to his hips conceals his groin area.

Tatsumi grasp his personal collar-dark garment robes into his hands before, without hesitatingly, dips it to the freshen water; swirls his robes around in the river to let the detergent spread among them.

' _Such declaration I've made._ '

 **("All people must one day turn into ash.")**

 **("And so too, this nation must collapse. Those souls that were consumed by fiends, must be silenced for all eternity.")**

 **("You people are beyond salvation. You all will be silence in the dark. The end of this capital will soon meet its judgment!")**

Plunged in such sudden thoughts. Tatsumi halts his performance of cleaning, drifting his emerald eyes away scouting for near by smooth texture of stones.

' _Should I really get involve in such affairs of the capital?_ '

Already on the move as soon his eyes lands on a, few distance away, permanently idly flat soothing stone rock perfect to be used.

' _Though, who knows what I might discover, whether it does involve, or have at least some sort of connection, to my condition._ '

Soon closing the distance between himself and the rock, morphing his ebony saturated garment of robes into a sphere shape; massages his garment on the rock, rinsing out the dirty water while keeping his eyes peel to any stains that are still intact. Using a bit of strength for this.

' _The chances could potentially be high or minimum._ '

Tatsumi dips his clothing back into the water briefly to rinse off any stench that still intact.

' _While it may seems doubtful. The capitals horrific corruption on the other hand._ '

Grabbing onto one part of his ebony robes garment and then slam it onto the stone, dislodging any stubborn dirt or swear. Ideally want the his robe to spread out as it hits the stone. This action repeats a few times.

' _The empire is being led by a child. Such absurd decision to allow it to happen._ '

 **("The thing that might be absurdist, is the fact he's just a child right now.")**

 **("However, he's not alone to make any decision throughout the capital; the prime minister is there right besides the emperor.")**

Finishing his last touch, he holds onto two corners of his garment and spreads out tenderly rinse it in the water.

' _The family did mention the prime minister is always attentively besides the emperor. The prime minister might have been using unethical techniques to gain an advantage in on elections, to gain more money, votes or to acquire ungotten wealth. And undoubtedly hav_ e _his fingers wrapped around the emperor._ '

Tatsumi finishes laundering his first piece of clothing before setting his robes down to the sides leaving it there to be wither. Reaching to grasp another new piece of his clothing; his jet-black trouser.

' _For now, it might be for the best to stick with the shadows and observe from there. I might as well gather some intel-_ '

His train of progressing thoughts for his further future schemes has come to a halt. There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass or leaves. Although, clouds drifted in the sea of blue above, water continues to dripped or flowed. But, not a sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even his own breath seems to have died. It was an eerie sort of tranquility, so instead of being soothed his senses became heightened. Sensing like the prey, even though no predator could be detected. It was as if the world were encased in a cocoon, a bubble, and there was no way out.

He feels it.

And aware, that he's not alone anymore.

In his hands grasp his trouser in a statue position, his back turned on the intruder. While he faces his clothes up front.

Silence gnawed inside Tatsumi. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in it's nothingness, cruelly underscoring how vapid their conversation had become. The silence was eerily unnatural, like a dawn devoid of birdsong. Silence clung to Tatsumi and the intruder like a poisonous cloud that at any moment could choke the life from them. Silence seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing them from either speech or movement.

Nonetheless, he makes his first move. His current soaked, dripping hair slightly sways as he cautiously revolves his head to his side while the rest of his body stays settled, his emerald green eyes drifts to the corner.

And there stood was the unexpected intruder. Giving him the perfect sight to be memorize.

A familiar youth with long inky hair that reaches down to her knees, remarkable crimson blood eyes. The newcomer wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a tie; equipping a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. And a shin length socks and dark shoes.

"..."

"..."

Neither them dares to make any sudden movements.

Only silences lingers.

"So."

But that was until, the unordinary traveler first dares to speak.

"I never expect to meet you once more in such undignified circumstances."

The crimson eye teen gave no response, and not any signs of emotions, yet holds of great suspicion that carries the will to seek out the truth. Only kept her eyes fixed at the back of his head, more specifically, his eyes.

"I apologize coming across any rudeness, but-"

It was then, the air drastically turns so brittle it could snap. Tatsumi's apathetically dreadful cavernous coarse voice was enough to send the intruder on guard, provoking the newcomer instincts.

"I understand that you and I share the same unforeseeable thought that we would cross paths with each other all of sudden after day one. But now that you've stumble upon here and found me. What will you do now?"

* * *

While a fated reunion has taken place.

On the other side across the region, back inside the walls of the Empire, specifically inside of a palace; there lies the empires monarchy ruler. Where the, supposed, ruler is sheltered and guarded by various amount of military higher ups.

Inside the palace, a room that was given and owned by the emperor himself, resides a sole figure that stood front of the closed square glass window that gave off warm ball of light that unfazed through the individual's thin eyelids. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the glossy stone floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. He continues to stay idle, allowing the streaks of lights to the illumination directed right at his figure.

A tall, muscular man with spiked blond hair that defies gravity and remarkable hardened ocean colored eyes. He wore a significant, intimidating suit of armor, colorless pants and a crimson cloak that conceals his shoulders. However, both shoulders burdens and binds a duo securely guards that were notably large and a custom emblem of a flaxen tomoe markings on them.

Not making any sort of moment, as if he were to be a statue, only to be observing his accessible view of the early morning sun that shines over the capital.

While he indeed in fact took pride and proudly state the capital is his home that he sworn to protect and keep it secured from any potential threads that may bring harm to his homeland and the emperor.

But, that was case that seemingly bothers this experienced veteran loyal man.

' _Something so unpleasant, abominated creature out there roaming through the capital._ '

The bizarre even of phenomenon has shook the capital's core last night. The event of last night has triggered every residents and off duties authorities off to patrol, investigation, and a firmly secured lockdown of the palace. Everyone who were out during a for a stroll through the night of the capital were mediatory send back home with force.

' _An insect who desires to defile the great empire with their actions and presence alone is not allowed to be breathing._ '

While he was willing to take the lives of any potential perpetrators in future, no matter who they are or what age. They're all unnecessary and traitorous beings that never deserve any chances, nor keep on living. In his beliefs.

Although, late night events, originally assumptions that infiltrated within his conscious mind that the infamous stronger general has return from her long-term duty from conquering and extinguishing the northern tribes faction, though mostly terminating a possible subsequent threat they posed by their rapidly-rising military strength.

The sick wickedness of the toxicated atmosphere that wields sheer immensely power, ferocity consumed by malice intentions. The power alone radiated across the capital, undoubtedly. Taking the case further into investigation an absurd conclusion hits him; the phenomenal malevolent unearthly power wasn't radiating off from the sadistic incarnated devil Esdeath.

This didn't sit well on the veteran aged man.

' _To think someone possess such monstrous amount inhuman aura. Compare to that foul, retched women of a general is almost like comparing to a mere pebble and a mountain._ '

 **The mark of a blood-curdling myth took its first step. Alarming its presence. One region at a time, foul individuals, will soon begin to be expose by true reign of terror. As of now, the storm remains calm, but soon thunder will rumble.**

' _No matter. Any disgusting stains shall be wipe off from the surface._ ' His wrinkled frown deepens as he detach his gaze away from the window.

' _It doesn't matter how small or big and powerful they are, it's my duty to exterminate any unworthy pests.'_

* * *

 **Quick response:**

 **Hauler- "Show, don't tell." Writing directly and telling you readers on how Tatsumi obtain immortality it just so plain and boring. Authors often write such mysterious current event that are often given off as hints, so the readers can connect the dots together. But sometimes can end it up as a Intriguing plot twist. Yes, Tatsumi is currently searching for any leads or any sign of directions that are, at least somewhat, connected to his curse. For the momentary, it won't be that easy since the curse itself is highly dangerous around people. Sacrifice must be made for Tatsumi to reach for his long-term goal. And besides, of course obstacles will attempt to put restrictions on our protagonist from reaching to his desires. Who says it's going to be easy?**

 **Oh well, anyways, thank you for taking a time out of your day just reading this chapter. To be honest, I'm not certainly too proud of my work for this chapter. I mean, there were days that I feel lack of motivation and enthusiasm working on this chapter, coming home from my studies and pass out WAY too early and having difficult times staying awake, putting every effort within me since its my last year of high school and soon, after this month, graduation coming up. So for now, education must come first, but that doesn't mean the status of this story will be put on halt. I will try the best of my ability to write the next chapter. You can check the percentage of completion, on top of this story summary, for the next chapter.**

 **This chapter was only giving you guys and gals an access to read the aftermath of Tatsumi destruction and Night Raid conference, but the next chapter shall reveal both of our protagonist and Night Raid interaction and where their relationship currently stands, specifically, Akame and Tatsumi. Which, I hope some of you notice Akame's odd behavior in this chapter and her familiar suspicion sensation from the protagonist. As well Tatsumi continuous journey through the empire.**

 **Phew, that's all for now. I'll be in bed if you need me.**

 **Once again, thank you and your criticism.**


End file.
